The Loveless
by Lyris88
Summary: A village makes itself known. Three ninja come to Gaara to sign a treaty with Suna. The female of the group, as mysterious as she is, seems to take Gaara lightly. Can he make her fear him? Or will her over confidence be her downfall? GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**My firend****, Mamma Moose,**** told me write a Gaara**** story****. So**** I made up a character (because one of the female characters I actually like is Temari and well…that would be wrong). Anyway, I made up something and thought why not s****ee what people think! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer?—**I don't own Naruto nor any of its characters, but I own about 4 characters in this story, yay!!

**Chapter 1**

"Gaara, I have a letter for you." Temari said, entering the Kazekage's office. "It is about a new village making itself known. They want to set up a treaty with us."

Gaara didn't say anything. He just looked at his sister silently telling her to continue.

"Well, they sent a team here to set up the treaty." Temari said, looking down at the paper.

"And?"

"They're here." Temari explained, opening the door revealing three people.

The shortest member of the team was a boy. He had light blue hair short in the back with long bangs. His eyes were a light grey and expressed happiness.

He wore a white open shirt over fishnet underneath. He also wore dark blue capris that ended just above his anckles. Blue ninja shoes on his feet. A kunai hostler settled on his right leg. On his fore head rested a headband with a symbol that Gaara didn't recognize.

The next member was also a male. He had short dirty blonde hair. His eyes were a dark green.

His headband hung around his neck in a bandana shape. He wore a samurai type green shirt. At his waist hung a white cloth that hung behind him. He wore dark green capris that, like the short one's, stopped above his anckles. Dark green ninja shoes on his feet. He didn't have a kunai hostler.

The last, and tallest, member was a female. She had dark blue hair that reached her mid back with dark grey eyes. Gaara assumed she was related to the short one.

She wore a white japanese long sleeved type shirt that ended right below her breast. A dark blue shirt took over down to her waist. She had a black belt that hung loose around her waist with a pouch that rested on her left hip. Two dark blue tassles hung off her belt.

She had long baggie white pants with black shoes. What Gaara noticed right off was that she looked his age (16) and she had a cigarette in her mouth.

The two boys bowed to Gaara in a greeting. The girl just stood there with her hands in her pockets.

"Who are you, what are your ranks, and what village do you reside from?" Gaara asked, as his brother entered the room and stood next to Temari.

"I am Kangonji Killtzer. I am a genin from the village hidden in the shadows." Said the short one.

The other male spoke next. "Kira Fushi. I am a also a chuunin and also from the village hidden in shadows."

"And you?" Gaara asked the girl. She looked at him with lazy eyes and showed no intention of speaking.

"This is my sister, Raidon Killtzer. She's a jounin." Kangonji replied with a smile.

"There is no smoking in this room. I will ask you now to put it out." Gaara stated to Raidon, as he got out papers.

"Bite me." Raidon said back.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other as did Kangonji and Kira.

Gaara looked up at the girl and narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me ideas."

Raidon raised an eyebrow. "You know I can take that as a threat or as one of the most perverted things I have ever heard."

Gaara's eyes narrowed even more as he stood up. Raidon freed her hands from her pockets.

"Hey, come on." Kangonji said, stepping in front of his sister. "We don't need to make a fight. We're here for a treaty with the village, not pick a fight with the leader of it."

Raidon lazily shrugged and looked out the window. Her cigarette still in her mouth. Gaara gave a low growl in annoyance, but sat back down.

"Tell me about your village and why it's making itself known now." Gaara ordered.

Kangonji again asked. "Oh, yes sir. We are the village hidden in the shadows. In the land of Light. Located right inbetween Suna and Konoha."

The boy pointed to his headband on his forehead and smiled. "Our village has choosen to become known because our ensesters told us to."

Gaara took a look at the symbol. It looked like a lightning bolt or a sideways 'M'.

"Our leader told us that all we had to do was get you to sign a treaty and our mission would done." Kangonji explained more, with a bigger smile.

"Kissass." Raidon whispered to no one. Her brother gave her a playful glare.

"I would like to speak to the leader of your group. The rest of you are dismissed." Gaara said.

Kira and Kangonji turned to leave.

"Wait," Kankuro injected. "You're the leader of the group?" he asked, pointing to Raidon.

She blinked at the puppet master. "Yes, do you have a problem?" she asked, lazily.

Kankuro shrugged with a grin. "It's just that you're a girl."

Raidon told a drag out of her cigarette and turned to face the Suna boy. "You're wearing make- up and you think that justifies for you to tell me that I can't be a leader because I'm a girl?"

Temari put her hand to her mouth to surpress her laughter.

"It's not make up! It's war paint!" Kankuro yelled back.

"Killing and murder, same thing. You wanna be a make up wearing dude, fine. I _am_ a female leader. If you can't grasp that, made you should just go play with your dolls." Raidon said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Temari's laughter grew alittle.

Gaara looked as his brother. "Kankuro, take Kangonji and Kira around Suna. Temari wait for

Raidon outside, untill I finish talking to her."

The Kazekage's older siblings nodded and left the room. Raidon turned to her brother and teammate. "Leave. I'll find you later."

Kangonji and Kira nodded and also left the room.

Raidon looked at Gaara head on. Her grey eyes locked with his seagreen ones.

"Is there something you wanna talk about or are you still havin' a starin' contest?" Raidon asked, taking a step back, so she could lean against the wall.

"Where's your headband to mark you as a ninja?" Gaara asked, leaning alittle in his chair.

"Right here." She said, pointing to her hair.

Gaara followed her finger to the top of her head. She had the symbol of her village dyed into her hair.

"Why is it on her hair?" Gaara had to ask.

"Because that's how my father wanted it." Raidon said, in a uninterested voice.

"Do you do everything your father tells you?"

Raidon looked at Gaara and narrowed her eyes. "No. He's dead and I could be happier."

Gaara stopped the conversation there and had Raidon sign some papers.

"You may leave." Gaara told her.

"Whatever." She said, standing up and opening the door. When she went to walk out she couldn't.

Raidon looked dwon to see sand wrapped around her anckles. She turned her head to look at the Kazekage.

"When I tell you no smoking, I mean NO smiking."

**End of chapter 1! Whatcha think? Comin' up next, Temari talks to Raidon about livin****g**** in ****S****una and other things**** Raidon kills a rapist**** and Gaara tell****s everyone they're going to Konoha****. All comin' in chapter 2! Stay tuned! Later!!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, here ya go, Enjoy!!.**

**Chapter 2**

Raidon smirked at the Kazekage. "You've got to be kiddin' me."

Gaara didn't say anything. He sand didn't move from its spot around the girl's anckles. He was the Kazekage and no over confident kounchi would upstage him.

"You know what, Kazekage, I'll comply. How about every time you tell me 'no smoking', I take my cigarette and shove it up your ass. That way, you'll always know that I'm not smokin' it." Raidon said, giving Gaara an innocent smile.

Gaara couldn't take it. He released a huge portion of his sand that surrounded Raidon's body. Her head was all that was left free.

He was tempted to use his sand coffen. That when he noticed it…

Most people caught in his sand coffen or even touched by his sand, showed fear and begged for their pethatic lifes. Raidon was different, she didn't beg for her life and didn't show signs of any fear.

What got Gaara mad, what made the Kazekage's blood boil, was that she was smirking. She had the nerve to smirk at him. He who had a demon sealed in him. He who could rip her apart in a second.

Gaara made his sand tighten around her body.

A small laugh filled Gaara's ears. She was laughing! She was laughing at him. He was so close from just killing her. The treaty didn't matter, he could always kill the brother and teammate. Invading their village probably wouldn't take that long.

"Kazekage, I'm surprised at you. Having murderous thoughts about me before the first date." Raidon teased.

Gaara growled deep in his throat and unable to control himself he had his sand start to enclose her head. He was going to sufficate her.

A second after Gaara couldn't see Raidon's head, his sand fell limp to the floor.

Gaara was more than surprised. No one had ever controlled his sand. It was his sand. He looked up at her and noticed her eyes. They wear grey, but not like before. They were pupil-less (like Neji's, but grey).

She sported her smirk as she walked halfway out the door.

"Next time, Kazekage, be sure you know who you're messing with."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari stood with her back against the Kazekage tower. She was going to fall asleep if the door didn't slam open.

The Suna ninja looked up at Raidon as she made her way down the steps.

"Hey, ah…Temari, is it? Do you know any places to get a good drink?"

Temari blinked at her for a moment then smiled. "Oh, I know a place."

Raidon soon found herself in a smoke filled bar with a glass of sake. "Like heaven."

Temari smiled at her and downed her glass. "Raidon, I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Raidon said, taking a long drag from her cigarette.

"Why do you smoke? You couldn't be older than Gaara and you look like a chain smoker." Temari watched at Raidon's expression changed alittle. She looked, first depressed, then a bit fustrated.

"It's nothing of importance." Raidon said, simply.

Temari left it at that and the two girls drank and talked about other things untill Temari noticed the sun go down.

"We better head back to the tower. You and your team can stay there untill Gaara gets the elders to sign the treaty." Temari said, standing up and re-strapping her fan to her back.

Raidon took one last swig of her sake and placed money on the table.

The two girls walked at a slow pace. One, because Temari was horribly drunk and two, because they weren't in a big rush.

"How can you live in a crappy place like this?" Raidon asked, as the wind blew and sand was fling in her face.

"It's not that bad, really." Temari slurred. "I have some fun. Suna maybe unbearable hot on some days, but on other days it's the perfect temperature."

"Whatever." Raidon muttered.

"If you want a perfect day, you should go to Konoha." Temari said, slumping her arm on Raidon's shoulders, almost taking the shorter girl down with her.

"And why would I want to go to Konoha? If I remember correctly, that's where most queers come from." Raidon said, lifting Temari abit to stady her.

"Queers?" Drunken Temari asked, letting weight lean on Raidon.

"Yeah, you ever hear of Orochimaru? Boy's the biggest queer I have ever met." Raidon said, with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Oh yeah, I know Orochimaru. He is a qeer!" Temari suddenly began to laugh.

Raidon sighed.

A shreik filled the empty street. Raidon's instincts took over and she ran toword the scream, dropping poor drunken Temari in the process.

Raidon turned down an allieway and saw a huge man take a swing at a women. She looked bloody and had tears down her face.

Raidon's angier grew. Before the man could take another shot, a needle flew through his hand. After a cry of pain, he looked over at Raidon.

A perverted grin found its way to his hideous face. "Looky here, a young one. A kounchi body, haven't had one of those in a while."

He dropped the women and Raidon didn't think twice before she ran up and kicked the pervert in

the face.

He fell on his back with a grunt of pain.

Temari ran over to the women and helpped her up. The two women watched as Raidon did a series of eightteen handsigns.

"Fear Jutsu" Black smoked began to poor from Raidon's hands, surrounding the pervert and entering his body.

The Perv started to yell in pain and started to scrach his face. Ripping apart his skin and pulling out his eyes.

After more shouts of pain and torture, the man fell to the ground. As he lead there, dead, his face made its own pool of blood.

Kankuro, Kira, and Kangonji rounded the corner and gasped at the sight.

"Sis, what did you do?" Kangonji asked, looking from his sister's back to the man's deformed face.

"I took care of a problem." Raidon said, turning to face everybody. She showed no emotion as she walked past them.

Temari looked at Kankuro and in her drunken state, started to laugh.

Kankuro sent Kira and Kangonji back to the Kazekage tower to make sure Temari didn't hurt herself. He took the women to the hosiptal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sat at his desk, thinking of different ways to kill Raidon. That's all he was thinking about all day. Crushing her, beating her, impaling her head with a rock, all things he could have done when everybody left the room.

He was going to make a senerio where she says something and he kills her, but his door bursted open and a drunken Temari stummbled in.

"Hey, little bro! Raidon's a hero! She killed a rapist!! You should have seen how cool she looked! She had him kill himself!" Temari stopped her shouting there to start laughing.

Gaara looked over at Kira and Kangonji; who both slid down the wall with a sigh.

"Man, your sister's a horrible drunk." Kira said, falling over to he was on his back.

Kankuro entered moments later to find his sister on the ground rolling with laughter. He shook his head and slummped into one of Gaara'a chairs.

"Where's Killtzer?" The red-head asked, spitted her name like poison.

"Raidon should have gotten here before we did." Kangonji said, standing to present himself for the Kazekage.

The door opened and Raidon walked in carrying an orange book. A certain orange book that is normally seen in the hands of everyone's favorite sliver haired ninja.

Kankuro sweet dropped. "You read that?"

Temari snaked her way to Kankuro and pinched his purple cheek. "With how perverted you are, I'm surprised you don't."

"Enough." Gaara said, standing up. "In four days we're going to the leaf village."

Raidon turned to leave, still reading her book. "That's nice, see you when you get back."

"You're coming too." Gaara stated in his cold voice.

Raidon slammed her book shut and spun around. "You're shittin' me! Why do I have to go to that queer village?"

Kankuro sweet dropped at that, as did Kira and Kangonji.

"We're going for your treaty so deal with it." Gaara growled.

Before any more wonderous words could be exchanged from Raidon to Gaara, Temari began to sing.

"I'm gonna see Shikamaru! I'm gonna see Shikamaru!"

**End of chapter 2! Upcomin', The elders want to talk to Raidon about the murder, Kangonji tells Gaara things he shouldn't have, and Kankuro and Raidon fight. All to come in chapter 3!! Later!!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope I did't make you want too long and I noticed I was forgot to do the disclaimer for chapter 1, so here ya go,**

**Disclaimer—**I do not own Naruto, believe me if I did a lot of characters would have died by now cough cough Sakura…X3

**Chapter 3**

"…You can't be serious." Raidon said, leaning back in her chair.

She found herself in Gaara's office; being told that the Suna elders want to talk to her. There are so many things she can think of that she'd rather do than talk to a bunch grandmas and grandpas. Yet, the _Kazekage _imforms her that if she doesn't go, the elders would send for her.

"I am always serious." Gaara replied, watching the blue haired ninja from his spot; behind his desk.

"Yeah, and that's why I assume you're horrible in bed." She muttered, quietly.

"Come on, Raid, it shouldn't be that bad." Kira said, from acrossed the room. "Think about it, if you meet the elders and actually act…polite, we can have the treaty sighed and be home faster."

Raidon didn't comment back to her teammate. She didn't care about the treaty, she couldn't care less. She sighed and looked at Gaara.

"Kage, I just don't see why I have to talk to them." She said, "The way I see it, I whiped another scumbag off your streets for you."

"You didn't have to kill him." Kira pointed out, sitting on the windowsill. Kangonji and Kankuro were—at the moment—helping Temari get over her hang-over.

"If I didn't kill him, something else would have eventually. I just speed up the process." Raidon said, after a long drag.

"You could have easily used some more of your needles or your other jutsus. Hey, you could have easily scared him with A—"

"Shut up." Raidon ordered, cutting off Kira.

"What?"

She didn't answer. "Kazekage, I'll meet your geezers now."

Gaara nodded and stood. "Follow me." He lead her to the door; where he saw Raidon give Kira a warning look.

The room they entered was bright, nothing like Gaara's office. The walls were orange and the windows were huge, allowing more light into the room.

A huge round table sat in the middle of the room. Eight old man and two old ladies sat, looking at Raidon with steern eyes.

Gaara silently made it to his chair. Raidon remained standing. She refused to sit. She wouldn't have to stay there long, would she? She could just tell them she killed the stupid bastard because he was stupid enough to come on to her.

"Would you like to take a seat, miss Killtzer?" one elder asked.

"No, I wouldn't." Raidon said, taking a long drag from her cigarette.

Another elder coughed to get attention. "Miss Killtzer, there is no smoking in this room."

Raidon looked at the elder with uninterested, and lazy, eyes. "What, are all the rooms in this damn place 'smoke free'?"

A pudgy –looking elder pointed at Raidon with a pudgy finger. "There is no swearing allowed in here either."

Raidon didn't move at all. Gaara would have thought she fell asleep; if her eyes weren't open. In Gaara's opinion, Raidon Killtzer was a mix between Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga. All three of them were arrogant and deserved death.

She erked him in every way. The way she spoke, the way she smoked, the way she smirked, the way she didn't fear him. All things that mad his blood boil under his skin.

"Kazekage, don't you agree that she should remove her cigarette from her mouth?" A female elder asked.

Gaara smiply nodded. He honestly didn't care that Raidon smoked, her lungs not his. The fact that most of the rooms in the tower didn't allow smoking didn't interest him. He would have let her smoke in every single room.

But, that first day they met, screwed-up everything. She insluted him. No one insluts the Kazekage and live to tell about it. Not only did she inslut him, she controled his sand. _His _sand. There are some many things wrong there!

Not only that, Gaara knew all of Raidon's secrets. Well, the one's he thought were most important. How? Her brother payed him a visit, the pervious night, on the roof.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kazekage sir," Kangonji said, standing behind Gaara._

_It was about midnight. Gaara went up to the roof to excape the horrid paperwork and—to be honest—to think of more ways to kill Raidon._

_"What do you want?" He asked the brother of his new prey._

_"I wanted to talk to you…about Raidon."_

_That caught the red-head's interest. "And what about Killtzer?" he asked. He just couldn't bring himself to say her name aloud._

_"Well, I wanted to tell you that she's not normally that mean. I, actually, haven't seen her kill in so long." Kangonji said, sitting down next to the Kazekage._

_"How did she do it?"_

_"Huh?" Kangonji asked._

_"How did she do it? Kill him, Temari said she had him kill himself. What does that mean?"_

_Kangonji looked down at the quiet village. "Raidon's cursed."_

_Gaara looked at the boy. Kangonji looked close to tears and he only said two words. Wimp._

_"How?"_

_"She has this spirit locked inside of her. His name is Ado. He was a powerful ni__nja from our village about sixty__ years ago. His spirit was locked into a glass vile; containing his blood. They say he was too powerful to control." Kangonji looked at Gaara and smiled._

_"__When our father took over the village, he was told to keep a close eye on Ado. Sixteenyears ago, __Ado's spirit started to regain power. Every second, of everyday, Ado was regaining lost strength. Our father thought fast and came to the conclusion: th__at if his blood was in a body__; that already had a spiri__t, that everything would be fine_

_"At that time, Raidon was born. My father had her drink Ado's blood. From her early childhood, Raidon could talk to Ado and see him. The human eye can't see or hear him. Ado gives Raidon__ his__ special gifts._

_"One of them being able to do charka draining jutsus, without using any charka. She used her __Fear __Jutsu__on__ that guy__ tonight__. That's when she uses some of Ado's powers to see your worse fear. __Then, she has you see it. __But, only you can see it. It's quite fasinating, You feel it. The fear is so overwhelming I had her do it on me once and I couldn't breath right for a week."_

_Kangonji laughed to himself softly._

_Gaar could__n't__ help himelf. "Where does Ado go when Killtzer can no long see him?"_

_Kangonji smiled at Gaara's interest. "Ado is Raidon's shadow. If you can see her shadow, you know Ado is in her eye sight."_

_"Why does she smoke?"_

_Kangonji's smile faded abit. Gaara's question seemed to hit deep down. "Uh…Raidon smokes because she only have seven more years to live."_

_Gaara couldn't stop the curiousity from making it to him face._

_Kangonji smiled at that. "It's estimated that because Ado only has so much power, that he can't survive that long. Because Raidon drank his blood as a baby, their blood is transfused. If he dies, she dies.__ Raidon smokes and drinks because she wants to do all the things she would regularly do if she could live.__" _

_There was a long silence between the two. "I'm sorry, Kazekage. I'm kinda tired now. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Why are you telling me these things?" Gaara asked, as Kangonji stood up._

_The genin smiled down at him. "Because I know she won't."_

_END FLASHBACK_

That's all Kangonji told him. What Gaara really wanted to know more of, was Ado. He might just have Kankuro research that for him, not like he's useful anywhere else.

The elders all talked and Raidon (and Gaara) looked like they were listening.

"Kazekage, what's your verdict?" an elder asked.

Gaara looked up and met gazes with Raidon. They both showed no emotion. "I say, Killtzer does two days of community service."

Raidon's face dropped. "That actually exsists?"

An elder nodded. "Yes…to both of you. All in favor of miss Killtzer doing two days worth of community service?"

A female elder stood. "I vote she does a weeks worth."

The rest of the elders all nodded to that.

Raidon's eye twitched. "You've got to be kidding! I helped you geezers get a rapist off the streets and now you want me to do community service?! That's crap!"

"Nevertheless, miss Killtzer. You took a life, so now you have to help the lifes of Suna for a week." An elder said.

"Shut up and screw you all!" Raidon yelled, turning around. "You can take your stupid community and shove it up your asses and stop calling me miss Killtzer. I'm not five."

Raidon slammed the door shut behind her. How dare they! She helped that girl and now they want her to work for the stupid village. Screw that!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kira, do you think Raidon's going to get into a lot of trouble?" Kangonji asked, as he, Kira, Kankuro, and, the newly almost sober, Temari sat around Gaara's office.

"Yeah, if there's anything Raid can avoid it's punishment." Kira said with a grin.

The door swung open with a bang. Standing in the doorway looked a very ticked off Raidon.

Temari groaned. "Don't slam the door open." She was cerrently sitting in Gaara's seat, with her head on his desk.

"Are you ok, sis, you look upset?" Kangonji asked.

"Upset? I'm pissed! Those friggin' geezers want me to do community sevice for a damn week!" Raidon yelled.

"Don't yell. Hey,wait what about going to Konoha?" Temari asked lifting her head up alittle.

"We're postponing it until next month." Gaara said, from the doorway.

Raidon glared at him, then moved away from the door to sit on the corner of Gaara's desk. "That, Kage-dear, is wonderful news."

"Really? I thought you would be mad." Gaara said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the wall.

"Why's that?" Raidon asked back.

"Because in order for that treaty you have to stay here and we need Konoha for the treaty. Which means you will be staying here for a month." Gaara said, grinning when Raidon's eyes widened.

"What?! I have to stay here for a month?" Raidon's eye twitched, as she rubbed her temples.

Temari sighed and slumped her head back down on the desk. "Do you two have to yell so loud?"

"Come down, Raid." Kira said. "At least you're away from my mother."

Raidon opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. "Yeah, your right."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with his mother?"

Both Kira and Raidon sighed. Kangonji smiled and turned to Kankuro. "Mrs. Fushi has always wanted Kira and Raidon to get married. In her head their already engaged."

Temari laughed alittle and Kankuro grinned. "I would have never thought you two were getting married." He joked.

"We're not." Raidon said, planly.

"Killtzer."

Everone looked up at Gaara. He was looking at Raidon with his intense look of, I-want-to-kill-you-and-I-sure-as-hell-can.

"What?" she asked, crossing her legs and leaning on her hands.

"I want to see you fight."

"Yeah, I would, but I have to do community friggin' service!" she yelled back at him.

"I want you to fight Kankuro. If you win, he'll do your community service. If he wins you have to do four weeks of it."

Kankuro gaped at his younger brother. "When the hell did I agree to that?"

"Right now." Gaara turned to leave. "Oh, and Killtzer. Let's not cheat, Ado can sit out this battle."

Raidon's eyes narrowed. "And who told you about Ado?"

"I have my sersoues." Gaara said, turning the corner.

Kankuro shrugged and followed after Gaara. Temari slumpped after them.

Niether Kira nor Kangonji deared to move.

Raidon had her eyes closed and pissed wasn't the word to discrib how she felt. "How the hell doe s he know about Ado?"

Kira looked over at Kangoji. The younger ninja was playing with his fingers and biting his lip, dead give away.

"I told him." Kira said, getting a glare from Raidon and a surprised look from Kangonji.

"And who gave you that right?" Raidon asked, continuing to glare.

"It kinda slipped. I said Ado and he kinda figured out the rest." Kira said, rubbing the back of his head.

Raidon slipped off of the desk and walked to door. "I admire your loyalty to your teammates, Kira. I'll deal with you after I win, Kangonji."

Kira looked at Kangonji and sighed. "I hate how she can always tell when I'm lying. Why'd you tell him?"

Kangonji looked at the blond, then back down to his hands. "I thought if the Kazekage knew more about Raidon he would like her more."

Kira leaned looked out the window and inhaled deeply. "Yeah, he doesn't seem to like her all too much."

"To be honest with you, Kira. I thought if I told the Kazekage more about Raidon, he would fall in love with her."

The two boys shared a laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you wanna do this, doll-boy?" Raidon asked, standing acrossed from Kankuro on their training field.

"Yeah whatever." Kankuro said, freeing his puppet from his back.

Kira and Kangonji appeared next to Gaara and the sitting Temari.

Raidon made a series of eighteen handsigns. "Fear Jutsu."

Grey smoke bagan to pour from Raidon's plams and entered Kankuro's nose.

Gaara noticed that, just like the time in his office, Raidon's eyes were shadowed over. He watched as he brother's expression changed and he became scared.

After a minute with the jutsu, Raidon stopped it. Kankuro blinked acouple of times with the smoke exited his body.

Raidon took a drag from her cigarette. "That was fun. We should fight more when you propose a challenge to me."

**That complete chapter 3! Thanks to ****krazyGirluver968**** for reviewing!**

**To come, Ado's and Shukaku's appearences and thoughts, Raidon confronts Gaara, and Kankuro's first day of community service, all to come in chapter 4! Later!!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! When the words are bolded that's Ado and Shukaku talking to Raidon and Gaara. Italized words are flashbacks and when the sentence only has one quotation mark, that's a thought. I confused myself writing this so I thought I didn't want to confuse my readers! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 4**

Raidon sat in 'her' room. It was ok, dark grey walls and blue curtains. The bed was pretty big and comfortable. It had blue blankets. All 'n all, it was an ok get-a-way from that damn Kazekage.

**"Raidon, what are you going to do today?" **Ado asked, appearing in front of the door.

Raidon was currently lying on her new bed. Staring at the ceiling was all she had in mind for the day. Maybe she would go watch Kankuro do her community service.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do today?" she asked the spirit.

**"I want to know what the Kazekage knows about me. I know you're curious about how much your brother slipped." **

"I'm sure Kangonji didn't slip _that_ much." Raidon said, sitting up and looking at Ado. "He doesn't know _that_ much."

**"Knowing your father, he probably told your brother ****everything ****about me before we killed him."**

"No, you killed him and I'm still pissed about that. I wanted to kill him." Raidon said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "but I guess you're right, we should see how much Kangonji blabbed."

Ado smiled and disappeared from Raidon's sight. She got up slowly from the bed and stretched a little.

**"****Geez, do you always walk this slow?**** The Kazekage could have died by now."**

Even if Raidon couldn't see Ado at that moment, she knew he was smirking. With a smirk of her own she thrusted her middle finger in the air. He could see it, she was sure of it.

A soft chuckle filled the air. **"Still as charming as ever."**

Raidon laughed aloud as she exited her room. Most likely she would find Gaara somewhere. Somewhere where evil orbited, and Gaara was the sun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More paperwork. That's all Gaara did now a days. He should have had Kankuro do his paperwork instead of Raidon's community service…would have amuzed him more.

He stopped writing for a moment when Raidon's face popped in his head. Damn her, damn her for always invading his thoughts when he never wanted her to.

**"You know, Gaara, if you keep thinking about her, I'm gonna start thinking about her ****again ****and I'll think of her in more useful ways than you."**

Gaara gave a low glowl. Not only did Shukaku talk nonstop in his head about abosolute nonsense, but he also talked about things that Gaara hated. Raidon Killtzer.

Ever since she showed up and controlled his sand, Shukaku has been thinking and talking about her. ALL day and ALL night. Not only did Shukaku want to kill her, but he also wanted to do things that he really shouldn't…M-rated things.

"Why don't you get her head out of the gutters?" Gaara asked the demon, returning to his work.

A knock at his door stopped his progess.

"Who is it?"

"It's Raidon. I have to talk to you." Her voice traveled through the door.

Gaara grinded her teeth when Shukaku started to giggle. Yes, the demon giggles.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"I. Have. To. Talk. To. You."

Gaara growled loudly. She was messing with him. Where did she get the nerve to mess with him so much?

"Come on, Sandman. I really have to talk to you."

Gaara gave a sound of fusteration and got up. Storming over to the door, he swung it open. "What?"

Raidon blinked up at him and cleared her throat. "I, ah, wanted to ask you about what Kangonji told you about Ado."

Gaara folder his arms over his chest. "What about it?"

Raidon slipped her hands in her pockets; finding no better place for them. "Well, Ado just wants to know what you know."

"Tell him, what I know is my business and even if it does concern him, it doesn't concern him."

Raidon lifted an eyebrow and looked confused and bored at the same time. "…what?"

Ado appeared next to Raidon. "**Hmmm, so this is the famous Kazekage. Lets kill him."**

Raidon didn't look at Ado. She knew if she did, it would probably just encourage him. Her eyes stayed glued on Gaara's.

"Why's alittle information about Ado capturing thee Kazekage's intenest?"

Gaara smirked. A small shudder made its way through her body. Fear? Hell no, she certain it wasn't fear. Another shudder. It was her murderous scale telling her she reach 10.

She just had to keep telling herself that he was the Kazekage and she couldn't kill him until the treaty was signed.

But how long could she really stop herself from ripping his arrogant face off. She had to force herself not to strike when he took a step forward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Young man, don't forget to change Mr. Fluffy-muffin's liter box; when you're done cleaning out the horses' pin."

Kankuro twitched.

He could be at home making new puppets or training with Temari. He could be bothering Gaara…but no, he was out cleaning animal crap.

At least it better than the old man and the sponge bath.

Kankuro shuddered at the thought. He had to take his mind off of his horrid task. What to think about…

With a grin, the puppet master leaned against a nearby tree. Revenge.

Raidon Killtzer was gonna pay…oh, lets not just punish her. Gaara was at fault for Kankuro's twisted life. If the purple-faced ninja wanted the sadisfaction of revenge, he would have to get Raidon and Gaara at the same time.

"Oh, lil' bro, you and Raidon Killtzer are goin' down."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara didn't know if it was fear rolling off of the blue headed girl, but it was too strong to resist. Leaning forward, he closed the distence inbetween them. Leaving his face inches from hers.

"A lot of things catch my intenest, Killzter."

**"Come on, let me kill him!"** Ado yelled in Raidon's ear.

**"Come on, what kinda demon vassel are you? Rip her apart!"** Shukaku roared in Gaara's head.

Unfortunately, Gaara didn't listen to his demon and Raidon didn't listen to her spirit. They both just continued to glare at each other.

"Hey, Gaara. I found some old files the elders want you to take a look…" Temari stopped next to Raidon in the hallway. "…at."

They both were intensely glaring at each other. To be honest, it creeped Temari out. It was bad enough Gaara had a glare that could make a Greek god cry, but now there were two!

"Guys, can we stop the glaring?" Temari asked, slipping by Gaara and into his office. Ado appeared next to Temari and smiled.

**"Hey, RaiRai, look what I found. What do you think you think she would do if she suddenly felt a hand on her ass?"**

Raidon forced herself to shift glares from Gaara to Ado.

The spirit up his hands up in defense. She really shouldn't be surprised, Ado was a pervert.

Raidon looked back at Gaara, when Ado disappeared. "We're not done."

"Not by a long shot."

**End of chapter 4! I finished it! I hope you enjoyed it Momma Moose! Ok things to come, Kankuro gets Kangonji and Kira to help in his revenage and Ado takes Raidon's body for a joy ride, all in chapter 5! Stay tuned!! Later!!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!!! My friend's been naggin' about get my stories updated!! So here ya go,**

**Chapter 5**

**"Damn that Kazekage acting all smug! Oh, and he has the right to say it's none of my business! It's about me!****" **Ado ranted around Raidon's room in anger.

"Claim down, Ado. There's nothing we can do." Raidon said, lying on her bed.

Gaara had gotten to her. Hr made her murderous. If she didn't have so much control, sh 'He's right though,' she thought. 'That damn Kazekage knows something.'

With a sigh, she began to fall asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Never again!" Kankuro yelled, walking down the street. "This 'community service' crap, is gonna kill me!"

Poor incident bystanders watched the crazy boy yelled to himself. Hoping he would just keep walking and not look at them.

He stomped his way around the village, until he decided to go home and escape the stares.

Upon entering, he saw Kira talking to Kangonji. 'Excellent' he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This file is a letter from the former Hokage." Temari told Gaara, shuffling though the old files. "It has no importance, but the elders want you to read it. Most of this stuff is from years and years ago, I don't think you need…"

Gaara wasn't listening to his sister. Sure, nodding when the time called, but not listening. He was thinking about Raidon…again.

**"Come on, Gaara make a choice. Either we kill her or we have fun with her."**

Gaara silently sighed. 'Here we go again…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ado watched Raidon sleep. She was sleeping, sleeping when the Kazekage could know all of his secrets.

**"He could know my weaknesses…"**Ado thought aloud.

He looked at Raidon again. **"I could always make things difficult for her…maybe a test drive to see how many hormones the Kazekage has."**

Ado grinned as he made a hand sign. Still grinning, he slipped himself into Raidon's body.

Her eyes opened, black as the night.

**"Oh, hell yes."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira shot Kangonji a look. Kankuro was talk, really fast, about playing a prank on Gaara and Raidon.

"Then, when they're hanging upside down, we can get some sticks and—"

"Kankuro!" Kira yelled to get his attention. "I would be more than happy to help you play a prank on Raid, but not the Kazekage."

"Gaara? He won't do anything to you. If we're luck, he'll just blame Killtzer." Kankuro said, grin growing.

Kira couldn't help but laugh. Kangonji joined soon after.

The door across the hall opened about Raidon walked out. The laughter seized.

"Oh, hey Raid." Kira said, nervously. Raidon looked confused for a moment then smiled.

**"Of course, Fushi, hello."** She said, awkwardly before walking away.

"Hmmm, she must be mad or something." Kira muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**'Damn, that twit almost found me out.'** Ado thought, walking further down the hall.

Ado past a hanging mirror and smiled at it. Raidon smiled back at him.

**'Over shadowing her is too much fun.'** He thought as he continued on his quest to Gaara's office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, Gaara, I'm going to show the elders your progress, I'll come back later if they say anything." Temari said, standing.

Gaara nodded at her and watched her leave.

Alone at last. What will be the first thing Gaara does? Sigh, of course.

Now, he can think about Raidon and not worry about Temari yelling at him to pay attention. Wait…does that mean he wants to think about Raidon?

Now Gaara was confused. His brain was telling him to listen to his heart…what ever that is, his stomach was telling him he was hungry, and that damn demon continued to rant about kill her or sleep with her.

For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do either.

But, he could imagine it…the killing, not the sleeping with…he would not think about doing that with someone like Raidon. He would think about…

"Damn." Gaara growled. He thought about it.

A knock at the door took him out of his thought. "What?"

The door busted open and Raidon smirked at him.

"I don't believe I said _come in_, Killtzer." Gaara said, with a scowl.

**"Oh, Kazekage, you're so serious all the time, you need to loosen up."**She said, closing the door and walking toward him.

Gaara found himself twitching when her hands slipped onto his shoulders.

She was touching him…_touching!_ There were so many things wrong with that.

"Killtzer, what are you doing?"

Raidon was quiet for a moment, and then she slipped in front of Gaara, so she was sitting on his desk.

**"What's wrong, you don't wanna play?"** she asked with a pout.

**"Yes!"** Shukaku yelled in Gaara's head, making him twitch.

**"I wanted to show you something too."** Raidon said, leaning back on the desk. **"Something I've been dying to show you."**

Gaara didn't reply. Maybe if he was real quiet, she would go away.

She looked back at him with her onyx eyes. **"I'll show you anyway."** With much excitement, she lifted her shirt a little to show a tattoo of a moon around her belly button.

**"Do you like it?"** she asked in a whisper.

Gaara found himself frozen. He couldn't move and couldn't speak. Her eyes had him. He couldn't look away.

He mind shut down when she slid from the desk and onto his lap.

She was so close, he could smell her. Her flowery scent that seemed to so intoxicating to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in so her lips brushed his.

**"Do you want me?"** she asked, against his mouth. All Gaara could do was give a low moan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn her! She's so intimidating!" Kankuro yelled, still in the hallway with Kira and Kangonji.

"Her and her horrible black eyes, they look like dark holes of doom!"

"Grey." Kangonji said.

"What?" Kankuro asked, caught up with his ranting.

"Grey, Raidon has grey eyes. Like mine, but darker."

Kankuro looked at the door that Raidon entered a few minutes before. "Her eyes were black."

Kira nodded. "I noticed too. Also, she called me Fushi. No matter how mad she gets, she never calls me that."

Kankuro looked at the blonde for a second.

"Does that mean you're gonna help me?"

Kira and Kangonji shared a look. "Sure why not."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ado was trying his hardest not to laugh. He had that damn Kazekage right where he wanted him…well Raidon did.

Before he could deepen the kiss, something deep inside started to stiffen.

Raidon was wakening up.

**'…Damn.'** Ado thought, as he was forces out of her body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raidon opened her eyes to find herself not only in the Kazekage's lap, but also she found her mouth softly touching his.

His eyes were closed and Raidon couldn't stop a deep blush from appearing on her face.

She moved fast so she was standing. "Uh…whatever the hell, it wasn't me."

Gaara's eyes opened and looked up at the flushing girl. He was going to ask who it was, but a knock at the door stopped him.

"Enter."

The door opened and middle-aged woman with dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes walked in.

"Raidon! There's one. Where's Kira?"

Raidon gapped at the woman. "Min, what are you doing here?"

Min Fushi smiled. "I'm here to see my son, if that's ok with the Kazekage."

"I don't care." Gaara said, standing. "Kira is somewhere in house. If you'd excuse me, I'm going to find my sister."

Min bowed to Gaara as he past. Raidon ran after him.

"Kage!" she called, stopping him. "Whatever I did, whatever happened was not me."

Gaara turned. "So the tattoo isn't yours?" he asked with a smirk.

Raidon's face turned a dark red. "Which one did you see?"

Gaara titled his head to the side. "How many do you have?"

Raidon's face grew redder. "I'm not answering that!"

Gaara didn't say anything as he turned and left Raidon in the hallway alone.

**End of chapter 5! I think this is the longest chapter! I out-did myself!**

**Oncoming, Min (Kira mother) tries her hardest to get Raidon and Kira together, Raidon yells at Ado, and Kankuro's payback plan is set into motion! All to come in chapter 6!**

**Oh, I drew a picture of Raidon and ****Ado,**** it's on my profile, if you wanna see! Raidon's eyes in the picture are black, that's because I screwed up, but I hope you like it anyway!! **

**Later!!.**


	6. Kankuro's Revenge Part 1

**Awesome! I would have never thought I would make it to chapter 6, but here I am!! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer—**I don't own much so I'll just list the things that I do own, Raidon, Kangonji, Kira, and Ado.

**Chapter 6**

**Kankuro's Revenge**** Part 1**

"Mother?" Kira asked in disbelieve.

Min smiled at her confused son. "Hi, honey! I thought I would surprise you."

Kangonji looked at his teammate's face and smiled. "I think he's surprised alright."

"Oh, Kangonji you little cutie, how are you?" Min asked, capturing the young blue headed ninja in a hug.

"I'm ok, Mrs. Fushi."

Kankuro leaned next to Kira with a grin. "Your mother looks like she's going to a tea party."

"You would know." Raidon said, walking next to Kira and shooting Kankuro a smirk.

"You little…" Kankuro lifted his hands as if to strangle her.

"Kankuro."

They all looked over to see Gaara.

"Oh, hey little bro. What have you been up to?" Kankuro asked with a smile.

"Is there any important reason that you are here." Gaara asked Min.

"Well, Madoka was expecting a report and since we never got one, she decided to send someone to check on our little kiddies and I have nothing better to do." Min said, smiling at Gaara.

"Who's Madoka?" Kankuro asked, to no one in particular.

"Kangonji's mother." Raidon said, pulling a cigarette from the pouch at her hip.

"Wouldn't that make her your mother?" Kankuro asked, as he watched Raidon blow on the tip of her cigarette, lighting it.

"Maybe." She said, taking a long drag.

"You should really quite, dear." Min scowled.

Raidon shrugged, not really caring. Her eyes caught Ado in the corner, as he smiled at her.

Taking another drag she watched as Ado waved at her.

"Why the hell…" her question hung in the air as everything clicked.

"What are you talking about, dear?" Min asked a little concerned.

"Nothing, I'll be right back." Raidon said, walking away.

Ado slowly followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Raidon asked the spirit, when they were safely in her room.

**"I wanted to know what he knew."** Ado said, sitting on the bed.

"How is lip-locking with him possibly going to make him spill what he knows?"

Ado shrugged without looking at her. **"I don't know, I just thought if he was sexually attracted to you h****e**** would tell you what ****he knew about me when you two were—"**

"Ugh!" Raidon yelled, putting her hands in front of her eyes. "Why would you think of something like that?"

**"Damn RaiRai, I really thought my plan was foolproof."**

"There's one problem, it was thought up by a fool."

**"Ow, that hurt me."**

Raidon sighed and flopped on the bed. "Whatever, no harm. You just showed him one of my tattoos."

**"Yeah no harm…"** Ado laughed, nervously.

"Which one, Ado?"

**"The moon."**

Raidon laughed softly. "You ever over shadow me without my acknowledgement, I'll seal your ass in a cat. Then, I'll kick you."

**"Understood."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother, why don't you and Kangonji go and find a good souvenir for Madoka." Kira suggested.

Min nodded and followed Kangonji down the stairs leaving Kankuro, Kira, and Gaara.

"So Gaara, did Temari catch you at your office?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes, she did." Gaara said in an uninterested tone.

"Well, we gotta go." Kankuro said, pulling Kira's arm and running to his room.

Gaara shrugged and walked back to his office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, Fushi, tell me what you can do." Kankuro asked, pacing his room.

Kira looked around at all the puppet parts. To him, it was kind of creepy.

"Well, I don't know if Raid told you, but I'm a psychic."

Kankuro stopped pacing and looked at Kira with a menacing glint to his eye. "You're a psychic?"

Kira nodded.

"Well, damn! We can use that! I actually have an idea forming right now." Kankuro said, rubbing his hands together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock at the door, made Raidon sit up.

"What?" she asked, standing.

"Hey, it's Kira."

She opened the door and looked at her teammate. "Yes?"

"I…ah, my mom went out with Kangonji and I thought I would tell you that you can roam the house without worrying about her."

Raidon took a drag out of her cigarette. "Why not."

When she walked by him and down the hall, Kira slipped into her room.

"Hey, Ado you still here?"

Ado lifted an eyebrow. **"What does he want with me?"**He wondered.

"I need a favor." Kira said, walking over to Raidon's desk and picking up a pencil. "Can you write to me?"

Ado didn't sense Raidon coming back anytime soon, so no harm in talking to him. He took the pencil.

_What kind of favor do you seek?_

Kira smiled. "Ok, Kankuro wants revenge on Raid and the Kazekage. I know you wouldn't betray Raid in battle, but I wanted to know if you could help me and Kankuro play a little prank on her."

Ado tapped the pencil on his chin, but to Kira it just looked like a floating pencil bobbing in the air.

_Alright I'll help; Raidon is fun to play with. What I did to her, she probably won't even suspect me when she finds out about whatever you and puppet-boy are gonna do._

Kira raised an eyebrow. "What'd you do?"

_I over shadowed her body and had fun with the Kazekage._

"What kind of fun?"

_I showed him one of her tattoos and had her kiss him…well sort of a kiss._

Kira smiled. "Thank you, Ado. I'll go tell Kankuro and I'll find you when we have a plan."

_Do we get to hideously mane the Kazekage?_

"No." Kira said, snatching up the paper. "Kankuro just wants to confuse or scare them. I gotta go, but I'll find you later."

Kira left Raidon's bedroom with a quiet thud of the door.

Ado smiled. **"Damn,"** he said out loud. **"This is going to be a fun day."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro grinned, "Raidon will have to wait 'til nightfall, but we will get Gaara now. Muhahahahahaha-hahahahahahahahaahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhaha!"

Kira shook his head. "Dude, you got some issues."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sat in his office looking at the sky.

His door opened and he knew it was his brother. "What?"

"Hey, bro, I was just talking to Raidon and she told me what happened earlier."

Gaara turned to his brother. "Did she now? Why would she do that?"

Kankuro gave fake surprise. "Gaara, don't you know? You get a girl pregnant by a kiss. She's pregnant and you're the only one she kissed in the last 24 hours."

Gaara, being of no teacher of the female body, thought everything Kankuro was saying was true.

"Does anyone know?"

Kankuro tried to keep a straight face. "No…just Raidon, me, and now you."

"Good. Speak of this to no one."

Kankuro nodded and left. Once down the hallway, he busted out laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara looked up at the sky thinking about his father. There was something in his heart…he was feeling something,

For the first time, Gaara was experiencing fear.

He didn't want to be like his father. If he was going to be a dad, he wanted his child to be nothing like he was.

Gaara sighed.

**End of chapter 6**

**If anyone is wondering of Shukaku, no one told him about the plan, he's a jerk.**

**Upcoming, Raidon's turn of Kankuro's revenge, Part 2! Chapter 7**

**Stay tuned Later!!.**


	7. Kankuro's Revenge Part 2

**I had this chapter idea in my head for the past couple days and now here it is!**

**Disclaimer—**I only own Raidon, Kira, Kangonji, and Ado

**Chapter 7**

**Kankuro's Revenge Part 2**

Kira popped his head in the kitchen. "Hey Raid!"

Raidon looked up from her cup of sake. "What?"

"It's pretty late, shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"Nah, I slept two days ago." She said, finishing her drink.

"Oh, I thought since Kankuro said he wanted to fight you tomorrow that you would get at least an hour or two of sleep." Kira said, walking closer to his friend.

As if on cue, Kankuro ran into the room. "There you are!" he yelled, smiling at Raidon.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, refilling her cup.

"I have a present for you!"

Raidon looked up as Kankuro slammed a bottle of a 'questionable substances' on the table.

"A friend of mine gave it to me. It's a new form of alcohol. It's called vodka."

Raidon looked at the bottle, then shrugged. "Why not."

She opened the bottle and took a swig. It didn't feel any stronger than sake.

Kankuro and Kira winked at each other as Raidon took a couple more swigs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ado watched Raidon stumble toward her room.

**"Are you such you're ok?"**

Raidon looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine, I think that vodka crap did a lot more to me than I anticipated."

Ado gave a fake gasp. **"Are you drunk?"**

Raidon put her finger to her lips in a sigh of silence. "Shhh, I've always been able to hold my liquor. That stuff make-up boy gave me is just new to my system. In the morning, I'm just gonna have a hell of a hangover, but nothing I can't handle."

Ado smiled. 'I guess this means that idiot's plan is actually going to work...until she becomes sober.' He thought, watched Raidon open her door and fall on her bed.

"Goodnight Ado." She said, with a smile.

Once she was asleep, Ado left the room in search of Kira.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara watched a shooting star fly above him.

Of all the people he could have kissed…he didn't even kiss her, she kissed him.

He sighed as he stood up. The easiest thing to do now, is to distract himself.

Kankuro ran onto the roof. "Gaara!"

"What?"

"Can you go find Kangonji and Kira's mother?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Why would I go find them?"

Kankuro smiled sweetly. "Well, I was going to have Raidon do it, but she's having 'baby pains'. Kira and Temari and busy doing something and I have to talk to that elder."

"Why do you have to talk to an elder?"

"Why, Gaara. I was going to simply ask if I could postpone the community service. That way, we can go to Konoha early and Raidon can get a check up from the Hokage and make sure your little darling is health."

There were so many things wrong with what the puppet master said, but it made sense.

"Fine."

Gaara disappeared in a rush of sand, leaving a smirking Kankuro on the roof.

"This gives me enough time. Hopefully Kangonji remembers."

_"Ok, make sure to tell him to go to all the shops. When Gaara comes to get them, your mother will be tired and probably want a drink. Kangonji, being the nice little tike, will buy her one. Gaara will remain with them.__" Kankuro told Kira._

_Kira retold the message to Kangonji in his head._

_"Psychics," Kankuro said with a smile. "I always thought they were all quacks."_

_Kira glared at him, before popping his head in the kitchen. "Hey Raid!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira started to apply chocolate icing to his vanilla cake.

His second part of Kankuro's psychotic plan, is to make a late night snack for when his mother got back. Knowing his mother, she would insist that Kangonji and Gaara join her.

Once done with the cake, he put it on the kitchen table. His mother could probably smell it, wherever she was.

A piece of paper landed on the table and pencil next to it.

"Ado, is that you?"

The pencil lifted from the table,

_I do believe it is_

"Is Raidon asleep yet?"

_Indeed, she's horribly drunk too_

Kira smiled. "Do you think you can over shadow her and get her into Gaara's room?"

_I can do you one better—I can get her naked and into the __Kage's__ room_

Kira gapped at the paper. "Ah…I guess that would work…go ahead."

_This is amusing to me, I personally can't wait for her to realize it was you and that purple faced idiot_

"Thanks…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plan was going perfectly well, Min did smell Kira's cake and did insist that Kangonji and Gaara join her.

Ado did over shadow Raidon and got her into Gaara's room…naked…and into his bed.

Kankuro did get the elder to agree to postpone the community service.

Temari—who isn't even apart of the plan—gave Gaara paper work. Kankuro thought paper work was a perfect way to keep Gaara in his office.

All that was left was to wait until morning…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raidon started to regain consciousness. As she suspected, she had a hangover.

She sat up and clutched her forehead.

As she opened her eyes, she noticed that not only was she naked, but she wasn't in her room.

She looked around and saw Gaara's Kazekage robes draped over a chair.

"Holy shit…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew something was going on.

Temari walked down the hall. It sun was just raising and Kankuro was up.

He was in the kitchen giggling with Kira.

She turned the corner and was almost hit by a running Raidon.

"Where's the fire?"

Raidon ran her hand through her hair and smiled at the older woman. "I…ah lost my spirit."

"You mean that Ado guy?"

Raidon nodded, she didn't need to ask how Temari knew…Kangonji probably told her.

"I hope you find him."

Raidon nodded again, before continuing on her run down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't wait to see her face!" Kankuro giggled.

"Her face? I can't wait to see how they react to each other." Kira said, making breakfast.

"You know, I've never seen Gaara blush. Now I get to!"

Kira sighed. Kankuro was getting to much satisfaction.

"Was community service that bad?"

Kankuro shuddered. "Hell yeah it was bad. It was pure torture."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raidon slammed her door shut.

Ado turned from looking out the window and smiled. **"How was last night?"**

Raidon's eye twitched. "You bastard! You let me sleep with him!"

**"No, I just didn't stop you."**

"Same difference!"

Ado shrugged. **"It sounded like it was fun."**

Raidon blushed. "Shut up! How did it happen?"

**"What?"**

"How did it happen? I know I was drunk, but what was his excuse?"

**"I think he enjoyed himself, what excuse does he need?"**

Raidon pointed at the spirit, evil glint in her eye. "If you don't shut up, I'll seal you inside a rat and drown you."

Ado rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Damn, damn, damn." Raidon said as she started pacing. "What if Kira heard? What if Kangonji or Kankuro heard?"

**"Maybe they'll just think you and the Kazekage needed some stress relief."**

Raidon opened her mouth to say something, then stopped.

Ado smirked. **"What if you're pregnant?"**

"What?!"

**"Well, you are a female who had sex with a male and didn't use protection."**

Raidon raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know we didn't?"

**"Hey, I didn't stop you, doesn't mean I didn't enjoy a show."**

She didn't respond to that statement. Walking into her bathroom, she slammed the door shut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kankuro."

Said idiot and Kira looked up to see Gaara.

"Yeah, Gaara?"

"I need to talk to you." He said, before walking away.

Kankuro winked at Kira before following his brother.

"Is there something wrong?"

Gaara looked down as a small blush appeared on his face. "Is there…is there anyway to find out if the child is a boy or girl?"

Kankuro pursed his lips to keep from laughing. "Oh, I'm happy you asked me that. I was going to tell you yesterday."

Gaara locked gazes with his brother. "Well?"

"It's easy, all you have to do is French kiss her."

"What's that?"

Kankuro cleared his throat to make sure his voice was steady. "It's where you kiss and you put your tongue in her mouth."

Gaara's blush grew.

"If her tongue is warm it's a boy and if her tongue is cold it's a girl."

Gaara nodded and in flash disappeared.

"Dude," Kira said from the kitchen doorway, "you're a bastard."

**End of chapter 7!**

**Incoming, Kankuro's Revenge Part 3, involves Gaara cornering Raidon, a camera, and a room full of elders all in chapter 8!**

**Later!!. **


	8. Kankuro's Revenge Part 3

**Here we go, finally another chapter!**

**I'd like to thank **Momma Moose, krazyGirluver968, **and** Dragon of Twilight **for reviewing and getting me to update!**

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Naruto, but I own my awesomely psycho characters!

**Chapter 8**

**Kankuro's Revenge Part 3**

Raidon sighed as the hot water hit the top of her head.

**"Are you trying to wash him off of you?" **

Raidon growled. "I'm trying to relax, could you leave?"

Ado thought a moment. **"No."**

Her eye twitched. She knew he was smirking, it was in his nature.

**"Do you need some help in there?"**

"Ado! Leave!"

**"Oh, come on, I have nothing better to do. I can't just go talk to Gaara for you, he wouldn't be able to hear or see me."**

Raidon stuck her head out of the curtain to look at the spirit. "He's name's Gaara?"

Ado slowly shook his head. **"Yes, his name is Gaara. I can't believe you still can't remember stuff like that."**

"No, I just have trouble with names, I'm good with faces."

**"How do you remember puppet-boy and the hot sister?"**

Raidon shrugged. "Kankuro's a make-up wearing guy, I think I'll remember him for awhile and Temari showed me were to get a drink. Not to mention she's an interesting drunk."

Ado smiled. **"Yes she is. ****Kinda**** like some else I know."**

Raidon started to rub shampoo into her hair. "I can hold my liquor. It's that stuff Kankuro gave me, it just screwed me up."

Silence fell on the two as Raidon continued her shower.

"Seriously, his name's Gaara?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari walked down the hallway. She knew something was up. Not only was Kankuro up before noon, but she just past Gaara and he was blushing.

If there's one thing Temari learned in her life, it's her brother never blushed.

Something was up and she was going to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara opened Raidon's door to find her room empty.

He heard the shower and decided to wait her out. Maybe she wanted to know the sex of the child also. Maybe if he just did it fast, she wouldn't even ask questions.

She was a girl, she should know what he had to do…right?

He heard the water shut off and he took a deep breath.

'Now or never.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raidon turned off the water and sighed again.

"Hey Ado, throw me a towel."

A black towel flew over the top of the shower. Raidon wrapped it around herself and stepped out.

The steam was still in the air making the bathroom hot and oxygen deprived.

"I'm going to change in the room, you stay here."

The spirit gave a fake gasp. **"Like I would violate you like that."**

Raidon opened the bathroom down to have a sudden rush of cold air. The towel, though covered her upper body, didn't stop the shiver that went down her spine.

Changing in the hot bathroom didn't seem so bad now.

She started to walk into the cold room, but stopped when she noticed she had a guest.

"Gaara," she said, testing his name. "What brings you here?"

The Kazekage felt an unfamiliar feeling of nervousness in his gut. Never since she been there had she said his name. Now hearing her say it, and knowing that she's carrying his child, made the redhead extremely nervous.

Raidon noticed his hesitation. "If you want to say something, say it, unless leave."

She started to walk past him, but he quickly grabbed her wrist.

They stayed like that for awhile.

"Look…Gaara, I don't know why you're here and frankly I don't give a fuck, but I would like to get dressed."

Moving surprisingly slowly, Gaara repositioned himself so he was pressed against her back.

Using his free hand, he gripped her wet hair and turned her head so she was halfway facing him.

"What the hell are you—" Her question was cut off by Gaara firmly placing his lips over hers.

She froze. She had a free hand, she could have pushed him off or punched him, but she couldn't think.

Her surprise doubled when Gaara parted her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She heard a giggle from the bathroom and knew it was Ado.

In a fast flash, she was out of Gaara's grasp and facing him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara thought he was doing everything right, all Kankuro told him to do was 'French' kiss her and from where he could tell he was doing that right.

Her mouth was warm, but she was stiffened against him. Didn't she want to know?

He felt her pull from him. She looked stunned. Hell, he was stunned himself. Never in all of his life would he ever believe he would be in this situation.

His mind was trying to register everything that was happening.

She started saying something and Gaara had to force himself to listen.

"Ok, listen, I know what happened now kind of changes things, but it doesn't mean we'll be the perfect couple. Our best bet is that we wait for this stupid treaty to be signed, then I go back to my village and we never have deal with it again."

Another unfamiliar feeling entered his chest. It felt so painful; he had to get out of there.

In a rush of sand he disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Kankuro asked Kira.

The two boys were currently in the kitchen. They had nothing really better to do.

"Sure." The blonde said, with a yawn.

"If you're a psychic can't you tell me what Gaara or Raidon are gonna do?"

Kira smiled. "It doesn't work like that. I haven't progressed my abilities to be able to have a vision whenever."

Kankuro nodded, sleepily.

"Kankuro, why are we up this early? I never get up until after noon."

The puppet master sighed. "We have to watch Gaara and Raidon every minute. So, how far have you progressed your abilities?"

"I can read minds, if that's what you're asking."

Kankuro smiled; suddenly awake. "So, you can read Raidon's mind and tell me what she's thinking."

Kira hesitated. "I can read Gaara's mind for you, but not Raid's. She blocks me out."

Footsteps made the two look up. Gaara stood in the kitchen doorway, a depress expression on his face.

"What's the matter, bro?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara didn't say anything as he ripped open a cupboard and pulled out a box of cookies.

He silently sat down across from Kira and Kankuro and started to eat a cookie miserably.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kira asked.

"Get out."

The psychic looked at Kankuro; who shrugged at him.

"Ok, I'll go see what Raid's doing."

Gaara's eyes narrowed at Raidon's mention.

Once Kira was out of the kitchen and his footsteps faded up the stairs, Gaara pulled out another cookie and threw it at Kankuro, hitting him in his face.

"What the hell?!"

"I did what you told me to do and I didn't really like the result."

Kankuro smiled. "How can not like the result?"

Gaara looked away from his brother and glared at the wall.

"Do you think Killtzer would agree to stay here in her condition?"

"Huh, Gaara I have no idea what that means, but I do know Raidon has to stick around for the treaty." Kankuro said, picking up the cookie and biting into it. "Did something happen, Gaara?"

The Kazekage looked at the table with unreadable eyes. "She said when the treaty's signed, she'll go back to her village and we wouldn't have to deal with it."

On the outside, Kankuro looked surprised. On the inside, Kankuro was trying to conceal his laughter.

"Hey, bro, have I ever told you about my second French rule?"

Gaara looked up with a little hope. "What's that?"

"It's when you kiss your girl a second time."

Gaara looked spectacle. "What will that do?"

Kankuro smirked. "Easy, when you French kiss her a second time, she really gets the taste of you. When you kiss her a second time, she starts to crave you more and more."

The redhead stood up suddenly and started to walk out of the kitchen. When he was at the door he turned slightly to look at his brother. "Thank you."

Once Gaara was out of range, Kankuro started a laughing fit, yet again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raidon walked down one of the various hallways. Kira told her Temari was looking for her and to check around the meeting rooms.

Ado flew slowly behind her.

**"RaiRai, I'm bored."**

Raidon scuffed. "If you're so damn bored, why don't you go and do something that doesn't involve me?"

**"Because, you're the funniest person I know."**

Raidon stopped and turned to the spirit. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment."

Ado smiled at her. **"I don't either."**

Raidon smiled back at him, as she turned to continue down the hall.

When she got to the end of the hallway, she sensed a familiar presence.

"Kazekage, nice to see you again. At least I'm not naked."

**"Good conversation opener."** Ado whispered.

A few minutes passed and Gaara just continued to stare at her, making Raidon a bit uncomfortable.

When she opened her mouth to say something, Gaara cut her off.

"Do you truly feel what happened was a mistake?"

Raidon shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, putting Raidon on guard.

As if she couldn't be surprised any more in this chapter, Gaara cupped her face gently and kissed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is there any real reason we're all here?" one of the elders asked Kankuro.

All ten elders sat in their respected chairs. Kankuro had called them all down and never told them what for.

As an added bonus, Min and Kangonji were also present. The only people not present, were Temari, Gaara, and Raidon.

"Hold your horse, sir." Kankuro said, taking out a camera.

"What's that for?" Kangonji asked.

"Oh, you all see." The puppet master nodded at Kira.

The psychic opened the door, revealing a kissing Gaara and Raidon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raidon saw a flash and heard conjoined gasps.

She pulled away from Gaara and looked to her right, to see a bunch of geezers, her teammates, her teammate's mother, and Kankuro.

She looked at Gaara; who looked just as surprised.

Raidon grabbed his hand and started down the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara let her drag him all the way to the kitchen.

She turned to look at him. "What the hell was that?"

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and didn't answer.

Raidon sighed. "I thought I told you we would forget about what happen."

"I can't."

Raidon sighed again and sat on the counter. "Look, dude, there are many reasons why we have to forget about it. For one, when I treaty's signed, I'm going back home and honestly doubt you'll follow me."

"If you didn't kiss me that first time, you wouldn't be pregnant right now."

Raidon looked at Gaara with raised eyebrows. "I'm pregnant?"

Gaara didn't say anything as he looked away from her.

"Ok…how does that kiss get me pregnant?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the wall. "Why are you asking stupid questions?"

"Why are you _telling_ me stupid things?"

"I'm not telling you anything stupid, you kissed me that day in my office and you got pregnant from it."

Raidon scratched her head. "What?"

Gaara glared at her. "You kissed me. That's how you got pregnant."

The blue haired ninja couldn't stop the smile that made it to her face. "Who told you that?"

"Kankuro…why?"

Raidon nodded her head. "Kankuro."

**End of chapter 8**

**How'd you like it? I know it took me forever, but it is the longest chapter I have!**

**Upcoming, ****Temari's**** let into the loop, Kankuro hides in fear, and Raidon explains where babies ****coe**** from, all in chapter 9!**

**Later!!.**


	9. Confessions

**Ok, my computer isn't fixed yet, but I found a way (I think) might work...so far so good!! There might be some grammer errors...I'll try to find them, but only time will tell! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer—**I don't own anything 'cept my awesome characters...well Raidon anyway .

**Chapter 9**

**Confessions**

"Ok I want someone to tell me what the hell's going on and I want to know now!" Temari said, standing between a pissed Raidon and scared Kankuro.

"I'll only tell if she's out of the room." Kankuro said, crossing his arms.

Raidon smiled evilly. "If you want to be safe, you might want to leave the village."

Temari sighed. "Ok," she pointed at Raidon. "you sit and not attack the idiot untill at of this is sorted out. That goes for you too, Gaara."

The redhead nodded.

"And you," Temari started, turning to Kankuro. "Are going to tell me what the hell you were thinking."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On one side of the meeting room sat Kankuro, Kira, and Kangonji. On the other side sat Gaara, Temari, and Raidon.

Min was there,she was just sitting there, pouting.

"Ma, what's the matter?" Kira asked.

"I wanted you and Raidon to be together not her and the Kazekage." she whined.

Raidon pulled out a cigarette and blew on it, lighting it. "We are not together." she said after a long drag.

"How you two were lip-locking in the hallway sure proves that wrong." Kankuro said, leaning back in his seat.

The blue haired ninja went to stand up, but Temari grabbed her shoulder.

"Alright children, knock it off."

Ado coughed, making Raidon looked over at him.

**"What?" **He asked, innocently.

"You have no lungs, you can't cough." she whispered.

**"I don't know if that's a shot at my non-living body, but I have you know I can still think and feel emotion."**

Raidon rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you can't hold on to a book for more than three minutes."

Ado huffed and turned from her.

When Raidon turned her attention back to converstion between Temari and Kankuro, she noticed she missed half of his confession.

"Wait, wait, wait," she said, blowing out a stream of smoke. "Start over I wasn't listening."

Everyone looked over at the chain-smoker. Ado even gave her a confused look.

"Just start over."

Kankuro frusteratingly sighed. "I only did this to you and Gaara because of the community service thing."

Raidon looked at Temari with a raised brow. "Huh?"

"When Gaara had him fight you for your community service." the blond explaned.

"Oh yeah, that was one of the shortest battles I've ever fought where my opponent was alive at the end."

"Raid," Kira said, getting his friend's attention. "Weren't you at least a little suspicous when you woke up in the Kazekage's bed?"

"Hey, I just thought it was that vodka shit make-up boy gave me."

"You were in my bed?" Gaara asked.

"Hn." Raidon simply replied. "That's not what's important. What is important is why you, Sandman, thought I was pregnant from a kiss."

The Kazekage was silent.

"What?" Temari asked, abit surprised. She shot Kankuro a glare, then turned toward Gaara. "Don't you remember that long talk we had about not listening to Kankuro unless ninja related?"

"So what, is he not informed about adult conduct?" Raidon asked.

"No one ever told him...he knows somethings. It was just awkward even trying to teach Gaara about sex." Temari admmitted.

"Does that mean he doesn't know where babies come from?"

"I don't know?"

Raidon leaned forward to see the Kazekage's face. "When a man and woman really love each other—"

"Shut up." Gaara hissed.

"What? I was just telling you the proccess of a baby, seeing how you're kinda confused."

Raidon would have continued her teasing of the poor redhead, but something occuered to her. She knew that Kankuro manipulated Gaara's inexperience, and that he used Kira as help, but there were still parts that needed work. Like how to solidly convince her she slept with Gaara.

"You dirty whore." Raidon muttered.

Ado took that as his cue and flew as fast as he could out of the room.

**End of chapter 9**

**I know that was horribly short, but when I finally get my computer fixed I'm gonna write more chapters than ever! I only posted this chapter to get this certain topic out of the way, b/c in the next chapter (chapter 10), Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kira, Kangonji, and Raidon all travel to the leaf village!**

**Don't worry, Raidon doesn't torture Ado at all...all she's gonna do is make him...oh, you'll find out in chapter 10! Stay tuned!**

**Review b/c you wanna!**

**Later!!.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh how long has it taken me? Too long! I give out 'my bads' to anyone who was truely looking forward to this chapter...Mamma Moose...**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Naruto, if I did, Itachi would be shown alot more than his brother!

**Chapter 10**

It had been one day since Kankuro's confession. Everyone agreed that Kankuro was stupid and they should put it all behind them. Today they would be traveling to the Leaf village. No one really seemed to be too exicted about it.

"Goodbye Ma." Kira said, opening the door for his mother.

"Oh, I'm going to miss my little boy. Now don't you worry, my report will only be important facts." Min told her son. "I don't want you to feel discouraged, Kira. I still believe you have a chance with Raidon. The Kazekage doesn't match you looks."

"Ma, you don't seem to understand, I don't want a chance with Raid. We're just friends." The blond said, gently pushing his mother out of the house.

"Dear, you'll realize your love for her sooner or later." Min told him, kissing his cheek.

When she was out of sight, Kira sighed.

"Damn, I was wondering if she'd ever leave."

Kira turned to Raidon.

"You could be nice to my mother."

"Could, but won't. It's too much fun messing with her." She took a drag of her cigarette. "And do you honestly think she's gonna put any important information into her report?"

Kira shook his head. "My guess is she's gonna call Gaara a lech and tell your mother how he's trying to woo you over."

Raidon walked over to the side of the building and leaned on it. "It doesn't matter what your mother tells that bitch. She's gonna try to take us off this mission anyway."

"Point."

"I'll say we have two days in Konoha before another team arrives."

"Another point."

"Then we kick their asses and send them back to Shadow with a message."

"Yup." Kira said with a smile. He walked over and sat on the ground next to Raidon's feet.

"Hey where's Ado?" he asked when he realized Raidon didn't have a shadow.

A smirk grew on the blue haired ninja's face. "Ado was pretty business last night. I sealed him into thirty-three different things. He's probably trying to regain some energy."

Kira looked up at her. "How did you find thirty-three different animals in the desert?"

Raidon snorted. "Who said I only sealed him into living objects?"

"Man, you're a jerk."

"I know ain't I?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Kankuro." Temari called. "We have to leave soon."

"You've got to be kidding me." The puppetmaster yelled from his room. "Everyone's ready?"

"Yeah, Raidon and Kira are outside and Kangonji and Gaara are in the kitchen. Get your ass in gear."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I ask you a question?"

Raidon let out a long stream of smoke. "What?"

Kira averted his eyes. "Do you ever think about Sokeki?"

Silence followed. It was as if the whole village died.

His eyes down at the ground, her's up in the sky.

"Do you remember when we were kids and I told you only stupid people said things at the wrong moment in time?"

Kira didn't answer.

"I wasn't talking about you _then_, but I might just be talking about you _now_."

Pushing off the wall, she started walking away.

The door opened and Temari emerged. She smiled down at Kira. "Hey, I thought Raidon was with you?"

She had a backpack on and looked ready to travel.

"Oh, she went for a walk. We'll probably meet her at the gate."

Gaara came from the building next. He had nothing but his gourd. But come to think of it, Kira noticed Raidon didn't either.

Kangonji and Kankuro were the last to come. Kankuro had one bag and Kangonji had a record breaking three.

"Can't you pack light?" Kira asked with a grin. "You only came here with one bag."

"You can never be too perpared!" the shorter ninja replied. "Hey, is your mother gone? I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Yeah, she left about ten minutes ago, but don't worry. She'll be in Shadow."

"Lets just go." Gaara mummbled, walking toward the exit of the village.

When the five got into eye-shot of the gates, they noticed Raidon flirting (yes _flirting_) with a ninja on guard.

When in eye-shot Temari placed her hands on her hips. "Having fun?"

The blue haired ninja faced her with a lazy smile. "Yes, yes I am. I was just talking to...what's-his-face here." she said, pointing to the guard; who was stiff because he was within ten feet of the Kazekage.

"You know, not remembering his name isn't gonna score you a date." Kankuro noted.

"Hn." Raidon said, walking away. "I never said I was looking for a date. I was learning about Suna devenses, which...suck. Truely, truely, suck. Anyone could easily break in and kill everyone without you people even knowing about it."

Temari and Kankuro shared a gaze, then looked at Gaara and boy, did he look pissed.

"Lets jsut go." he forced out.

Not even an hour out of the village, Kangonji seemed to be the only one talking. He was telling Kira about all the things he brought.

He didn't seem to be bothering the others.

An hour later, Kangonji began telling Kira about why he brought each item.

Raidon suddenly stopped and spun around.

"Shut!! UP!!!"

The five other ninja stopped.

"I don't care about what you brought! There couldn't be anything stupider you could possibly talk about!"

Kangonji lip began to quiver.

"I don't wanna go to that queer village in the first place! Don't ruin the time I have _not_ in it!!"

When her brother's eyes began to fill with tears, Raidon sighed loudly and walked over to a nearby rock.

"Why's she so mean to me?" Kangonji cried.

"Manapose." Kankuro muttered.

Temari gave him a sharp jab in the gut.

Raidon took a long drag out of her cigarette and growled the smoke out."

**"Are you upset because you missed me?"**

Looking up at Ado, she rolled her eyes. "Please, like I could miss you, I was hoping you'd would be stuck in Suna for while."

Ado smirked. **"You should have learned. You could never get rid of me."**

"Yead, I've learned that countless occations."

The spirit looked over at the others; Kangonji crying, Kira trying to cheer him up, Temari watching, Kankuro not caring, and Gaara...well, he didn't seemed to be doing anything. It wouldn't have surprised Ado if Gaara wasn't breathing.

**"What's wrong with the kid?"**

"I yelled at him."

**"Man, what a pussy? Is he gay?"**

Raidon sighed. "I'm not sure anymore."

"You know if I didn't know about Ado, I would probably thought you were crazy."

She looked up to see Gaara.

"Don't assume too much, I just might be crazy."

"You brother wants you to apologize." He said, uninterested in the situation.

Raidon smiled at the Kazekage. "He sent you over to tell me that?"

He didn't answer.

She continued to hold his glaze until she broke it, looking over to her brother and the others.

"Hey," she yelled, getting their attention. "I'm sorry you're a sap and Ado thinks you're a pansy."

Everyone looked at her (including Gaara) with WTF-kinda looks. Ado, was laughing.

"What? At least I didn't call him a pussy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Konoha, the same time.

"Hey Neji!"

"What Lee?" the Hyuuga asked, clearly irratated.

"Gaara's coming!!"

"So?"

The Green Beast gasped. "You have to be happy! Gaara, the great Kazekage, is coming! He's bring his brother and sister _and_ three ninja from that new neighboring village!!" he cheered.

"You can happy all you want, I just don't see myself becoming excited anytime soon. Besides, weren't you upset ten seconds ago?"

"What? I was upset?"

"Yes, you were whining to me how you have no one to train with because Gai-sensei's on that mission, Tenten's been busy and I just don't want to."

Lee stared at him flabbergasted.

"Not to mention, you can't bother that patheic ninja that you so stupidly have a sickening crush on."

His eyes grew huge and Lee began to cry. "Neji, you're so mean!!"

**End of chapter 10!**

**What'd you think? Tell me!! Tell me or face a horrible fate, worse than a certain pink haired bitch...oh did I write that? **

**Ok, things to look forward to: Gaara and Raidon share a moment in the forest, the group is attacked, and as an added bonus, Naruto eats bad ramen and becomes horribly ill! Who will help him? Not Neji! All in chapter 11!!**

**Later!!.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter! Yeah!!**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything sold worldwide...including Naruto or anything else cool, like crack...

**Chapter 11**

"I spy with my little eye, something that starts with an 'S'." Kangonji said to Temari.

The sand shinobi shrugged. "I dunno."

"Come on," Kangonji pressed. "Starts with an 'S'."

Leading the group, Raidon started to twitch.

"Starts with an 'S', starts with an 'S'." Kangonji sang.

Raidon stopped, haulting the others.

"Sand!" she yelled, turning around. "It's sand! You spy sand!! The damn stuff is everywhere! Can you possibly shut the hell up for one hour?!"

"Calm down, sis, it's too hot out here for yelling." The younger Killtzer said, crossing his arms. "Besides, you don't want to get the Kazekage horny."

Raidon started for her brother, but Kira held his arm out, stopping her.

"Raid, he's kidding."

"No, he's a little chicken-shit that better watch what he says."

Kangonji stuck out his tongue, earning a glare from his-already-pissed sister.

"Why are you so tense?" Kankuro asked.

"Maybe because we've been walking for a whole day, and we haven't reached the forest. And that jackass hasn't shut up since we left!"

Raidon turned and continued walking.

The puppetmaster whistled softly.

"Someone's having mood swings."

**X X X**

_Konoha-Naruto's house-10:15am_

Naruto Uzumaki woke up with the worst stomach-ache he ever had.

Since 7 he'd been in the bathroom...he was surprised at how bad he felt.

"Ok," he said to himself, "the only thing I ate this whole week was ramen."

When his stomach started to turn over, he had to groan.

Then it hit him,

"That ramen I had last night!"

He had been hungry, there was nothing to eat and he didn't feel like going out; when he found a half-eaten insant ramen bowl under his bed, he took it as a blessing.

Never again will he do that!

"Maybe some air will calm my stomach." Closing the door behind him, Naruto slowly made his way to the stairs right outside his door.

Once outside he sucked in a huge breath of air. Letting it out, Naruto bent forward, holding his stomach.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

The orange covered ninja looked up with a groan. "Oh, hey Tenten..." his voice cracked as a fresh wave of uncomfortable nausea hit. "...hey Neji."

The two teammates looked at each other then back at Naruto.

"What's wrong with you?" Tenten asked, looking him up and down.

"I ate some old ramen and I think it made me sick."

Tenten couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. "You got sick of ramen?"

Naruto gasped painfully. "No never! I got sick _from _ramen."

"Idiot." Neji muttered, looking down the street.

"What?!"

"I called you an idiot. You're a ninja, you shouldn't be pigging out on ramen."

Naruto stood up straight. "If I wasn't sick right now, you'd be flat on the ground just like in the chunnin exams."

When the Hyuuga narrowed his eyes, Tenten stepped in.

"Alright fellas, cool it. Naruto, Neji and I are going to Ichiraku, would you like to join us?"

Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "What kind of sick joke is that?"

Tenten sighed. "Not to eat, for the conversation." grabbing his hand, she started dragging him down the street.

Neji followed, slowly, behind.

**X X X**

_Between Suna and Konoha-The desert-10:30am_

Raidon was ahead of the others by about 20 feet.

**"Are you avoiding Fushi?"** Ado asked, appearing.

"No, I'm walking ahead so I don't have to hear Kangonji."

Ado snorted. **"I told you he was a pussy."**

"I know he's a pussy. Nice of you to point that out, pussy."

Ado growled.

**"Bitch."** he mummbled.

Raidon was going to resort back, but she heard a crunch under her foot.

"What the hell?"

As she picked up her foot, Ado threw his hands up. **"Raidon, wait!"**

The sand erupted, flinging her back toward the others.

"Raid!" Kira yelled running forward. But with the distance Raidon put between them, Kira wasn't able to catch her.

She landed on her back, slidding to a stop.

"Fuck..." she said, feeling the pain radiate around her leg. She sat up to inspect the damage.

"Raid, are you okay?" Kira asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Never better."

"Sis, I brought medicine." Kangonji said, running toward the two.

Reaching into one of his bags, he pulled out a needle full of some yellow liquid.

Anger filled Ado. Pushing his chakra to his hand, he produced a ball of black energy.

The 'shadow-energy' appeared around his out-strached hand. A with smirk, Ado shot the shadow-energy at Kangonji.

The younger Killtzer was blown back acouple feet.

"What the hell, Ado?!" Raidon yelled looking at the spirit.

**X X X**

_Konoha-Ichiraku-10:45am_

"Ok Tenten, the smell is taunting me!" Naruto yelled.

Neji sighed. "Why'd you even have bring him?" his directed to his teammate.

Naruto smirked. "What am I ruining your date?"

"It's not a date, Naruto. We both just missed breakfast and Neji doesn't like train on an empty stomach." Tenten said, slurping up more ramen.

"You were just in our way." Neji said, coldly.

"Geez Ten, can't find soemone better? Like Lee...ok, maybe no Lee. What about Sasuke, I think Sasuke would a better guy for you than Neji."

Slamming her fists on the counter, Tenten made the sick Naruto jump.

"I would never think of Sasuke Uchiha of anything more than a traitor."

"Thanks." a voice said from behind the three.

Neji and Naruto turned to see Sasuke and Genma; his escort.

Tenten didn't say again as she glared at her bowl.

It was silent until the weapon's mistress turned to face the sharigan user.

"Let me just say," she said, standing. "I never really liked you, I thought you were always a pompus, arrogant, bastard."

Walking toward him, she stopped right in his face. "And when you left, they should have just let your ass go. Everyone knows Orochimaru would have killed you and I wouldn't have really cared. You're just trouble and three of the Leaf's best ninja almost died. As far as I'm concerned, I would have killed you when you were in the box."

"Tenten..." Naruto said quietly.

"I thought you would be smarter, being the one survivor of the Uchiha massicare."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into glaring slits.

"But I can see," Tenten said, walking past him. "you're just a power-hungry, narcissitic, low-life that can't kill his brother."

She continued walking down the street leaving the four guys at the ramen stand.

Neji placed money for his ramen and Tenten's.

Walking past the Uchiha, he smirked.

Oh, what a teammate he has.

**X X X**

_Between Suna and Konoha-edge of the woods-noon_

Kira wouldn't let Raidon walk so she was currently on his back.

Kangonji was unconscious, from Ado's blast of shadow-energy, so he was being carried by Kankuro. All three of his bags, also carried by Kankuro.

The good part is, they could just see the start of the woods.

"Oh thank god, shade." Raidon whispered, dropping her head against the back of Kira's.

"You know Raid, with the start of the trees, there's only a day and a half left before we reach Konoha."

She sighed with happiness. "Stop, my little heart might burst with all of this good news."

"You have a heart?"

Raidon lifted her head to glare at the Kazekage.

"Listen Gaara, just because you like to live with the sun beating down on you, doesn't mean we all do."

He didn't reply. Why bother. With Raidon, he never knew what she was going to say next.

She was an unpredictable, foul-mouthed, chain smoker and with all of those traits she excited him.

Not in the smile, she made him happy excitment; in the she made him feel different excitment. Different...emotions, dare he admit it.

He found himself hard to control his actions around her. He didn't know if it was the kisses or her body.

Oh god...he was thinking like Shukaku.

He also found himself more interested in her. When Ado had attacked Kangonji, all he and his siblings saw was a black ball appear in mid-air and then a beam of it slammed into the boy. It was excruciating.

He never noticed he was thinking about her for three hours until he heard a fimilar snicker in the back of his mind.

**"I knew you were interested. I say we take her tonight while everyone else sleeps."**

'No.' Gaara thought with aggravation.

**"You're right, she might be a screamer."**

Gaara attempted to shut him out, but Shukaku was loud. Very, very loud.

"We should stop here for tonight." Temari announced

Kankuro dropped Kangonji down and got an evil look from his sister.

Kira kneeled down to let Raidon slide off of his back. She yawned and lended back against a tree. "Nobody wake me, I need to have a minute or two of sleep."

About two minutes later, when Temari, Kankuro, and Kira were getting their sleeping bags out, Raidon jumped to her feet.

"I'm going to the lake."

"What lake?" Temari asked.

"The one Ado said was near by."

Temari reached into her bag and pulled out two towels. "See you later guys."

Raidon shrugged as she lead Temari to the clear-watered lake.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Temari said, setting her fan against a rock.

She undressed while Raidon looked into the lake at the fish.

"Here."

Raidon turned to Temari. She was handing her one of her towels; holding the other to cover her front.

"I knew you didn't pack any bags so I brought two."

"Uh...thanks." Raidon took it and started to undress.

Temari slipped into the water.

Raidon, successfully de-clothed, slipped into the water as well.

It felt wonderful. The water wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. It was perfect.

After ten minutes of swimming around, Temari noticed the sun completely go down.

"Lets head back."

Raidon agreed and the two girls dried and got dressed.

Walking back to the others, Raidon blew on a cigarette, lighting it.

"How do you do that?" Temari asked. "I've been wondering about it."

After releasing the smoke out of her nose, Raidon took another drag. "Ado could blow fire when he was alive. He was different from others. When he blew fire, it wasn't the flame that came out. It was heat, the intensity of fire."

"That's cool." Temari smiled. "The things Ado can do. Hey, why'd he attack Kangonji?"

Raidon sighed. "Ado doesn't like me talking about it, but between you and me, that's how Ado's blood was taken from his body."

"A needle?"

Raidon smiled faintly. "They took it from his eyes."

Temari stopped walking. "That's horrible."

"Hn."

"Was all of his blood taken from his eyes?"

Raidon sighed again. "To be honest Ado doesn't even know what happened to the rest of his blood and his body. Everyone says they burned it, but Ado doesn't believe that."

"Do you?"

"Hell no."

**X X X**

_3:14am_

"Can't you just go to sleep?" Gaara asked, glaring at Raidon across the campsite.

She was reading her perverted book that Gaara couldn't believe people actually read.

"Can't you stop watching me?" she asked back, not even looking up from her book.

She heard Gaara growl deep in his throat.

The redhead stood up and made his way over to her. Pulling her to her feet, he pushed her against a tree.

"Oh kage, I didn't think you'd want to do that here. In front of your siblings, no shame on your part."

Gaara growled again. "Shut up. Why do you always have to speak? Why can't you just shut up?"

Raidon smiled. "I didn't think you wanted that kind of girl."

Without warning, Gaara crushed his lips onto hers.

It was just like the other times, Raidon realized, forced.

But, to humor him, she returned the kiss.

Pulling back, Gaara sighed. "Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

"'Cause I'm just so sexy."

A breaking twig had Gaara taking a couple of steps back.

"Ado." Raidon whispered.

The spirit nodded and headed off toward the sound.

Gaara didn't care about Ado, he wanted to know what was out there.

Once in the dark cluster of trees, he looked around. There was nowhere someone could hide; the trees were too thin.

Walking ruther away from the campsite, he was suddenly jumped into a bush.

Raidon smirked at the surprised Kazekage. "I assumed you were a 'take charge' kinda guy." she whispered.

Gaara sat up and glared at her for the second time that night. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting your ass outta the line of fire."

Footsteps started to become louder. Problem is, Ado hadn't returned and Raidon had no idea who the people were.

"There are three of them, but I can take 'em."

Pulling a needle from her sleeve she got ready.

"Sit tight, I won't take long."

Jumping out of the bush, Raidon kicked one of the people. He went flying back toward the campsite.

Surprise was writen on the other twos' faces.

Grabbing the girl by her jacket, Raidon threw her, also, back toward the campsite.

The last one was ready. As he charged toward Raidon, she threw her needle at him. It scratched the side of his face.

He didn't get a chance to react when his entire body froze.

"Poison needle. Probably didn't see that coming did you?"

Making the same type of shadow-energy appear around her hand as Ado did, Raidon blasted the last guy back toward camp.

**X X X**

_3:17am_

"I can't believe Tsunade would send you on this mission, Naruto." Shikamaru said, hands in his pockets.

"I'm fine! My stomach feels better since she healed me. Besides, I just want to see Gaara. Been a while." the blond smiled. "I beat he's the best Kazekage ever, right Hinata?!"

"Y-yes, Naruto." the shy girl whispered, face turning red.

"How'd you even get this mission, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I had nothing better to do and Tsunade said I needed to babysit you and Shikamaru."

The two boys sighed. "Thanks."

A flash had the three stopping. Naruto, caught off gaurd, was kicked, sent flying.

Hinata didn't even see the attacker as she was thrown in the same direction as Naruto.

Shikamaru saw her, though. A woman, just what he needed.

Running at her, he didn't see the needle until she threw it. It caught the side of his face, but he barely felt it.

About to charge again, Shikamaru found himself paralyzed.

"Poison needle. Probably didn't see that coming did you?" she said.

Shikamaru couldn't even say anything. She lifted her hand and some dark energy, the Nara never seen before, was shot at him.

He landed in the middle of a messed up campsite.

Hinata was sitting up when he landed.

Naruto was ready. He was about to make clones of himself when a huge beam of shadow-energy slammed him into a tree.

The woman appeared in front of him, grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the tree, again.

**X X X**

Hearing the cry of a fimilar voice, Gaara started back for the campsite.

When Gaara made it, alot of what he saw, surprised him.

For one, it was completely distoryed.

Kankuro, Temari, Kangonji, and Kira were all gone, but their stuff remained. Even Temari's fan and Kankuro's puppets.

Shikamaru Nara was on the ground and appeared to be paralyzed, Hinata Hyuuga was scared shitless and Raidon had Naruto pinned to a tree by his throat.

"What the hell's going on here?" He asked.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried, flinging his arms and legs around. "This she-witch is crazy! Who is she?"

"Raidon Killtzer and don't you forget it." she said, releasing him.

Naruto crawled over to Gaara. "Why are you traveling with such an evil woman?"

"Where are the others?" Gaara asked Raidon, ignoring Naruto.

She didn't reply as Ado appeared next to her.

**"They're sound ninja, by their clothes I'd say old followers of Sokeki."**

Raidon's eyes flashed black, with anger.

**"I followed them as long as I could. They're back toward Suna, underground."**

Raidon nodded to him, then turned to Gaara.

"We have a problem."

**End of chapter 11**

**My longest chapter yet!**

**Ok, somethings you might wanna know, Sasuke's there because, I just...I don't know, he fits the story...**

**The "Naruto" storyline changes so that when Naurto was fighting Sasuke, Naruto wins. I felt I should change that...**

**So, when Kakashi, finally makes it to his two students, Sasuke's unconscious and they get him back to the village. Genma's his escort because Tsunade feels Sasuke needs a babysitter so he doesn't run off again.**

**Tenten's extremely dislike of Sasuke should be obvious, I would be pretty pissed with him too.**

**Raidon's and Ado's shadow-energy is like what Goku and the others can do on Dragon Ball Z...that's the best why I can explain it...oh, like Starfire from Teen Titans...I don't know, I'm bad with examples!**

**That's about it!**

**The next chapter, Gaara and Raidon, along with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata, must save the others, Raidon and Kira face an old enemy, and Raidon finds out a terrible secret, all in chapter 12!!**

**Later!!.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just got Microsoft word back!! Isn't that awesome? Now I can write more chapters!**

**Disclaimer—**I wished I owned Gaara…he would be my bitch…I don't own Naruto though T.T

**Chapter 12**

_4:15am_

"We have to think of a plan and a smart one at that." Shikamaru said, finally getting the feeling back in his body.

He, Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto were all sitting around a fresh fire. Raidon was leaning against a tree—hands in pockets and cigarette in mouth—away from them.

"Do you have any idea who they are?" Gaara asked, loud enough for the blue haired ninja to hear him.

"No." she replied flatly, blowing out a long stream of smoke.

Naruto growled. "Being like that isn't gonna help us find your bother."

Raidon snorted. "I couldn't care less about Kangonji; it's Kira I want to find."

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" The blonde teased puckering his lips.

Again, she snorted. "Keep puckering like that, I might have to cut those lips off."

"Naruto, Shut up, you're distracting." Shikamaru said, getting into his 'thinking' position.

Raidon sighed. Why was she stuck with the Konoha ninja…and Gaara?

If her suspicion was correct, Ado would be able to follow Kira's chakra trail and find out where they're being held pacifically. That information would be pretty useful.

As if on cue, Ado appeared in front of her.

"**You were right. I was able to get close thanks to Fushi. There're about twenty shinobi, but none look good enough to defend themselves against us."**

"Good. I need to head back to Shadow." She said, freeing her hands from her pockets.

"Hey, Crazy-lady, who are you talking to?" Naruto asked.

Raidon raised her hand, in a signal of silence.

"I want you to stay here with these guys. Most likely they'll end up getting themselves killed." She said to Ado.

"Who is she talking to?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"Ado. He's her spirit."

Shikamaru and Hinata nodded their heads, looks of doubt written their face.

"Better to just play along." The lazy ninja whispered to Naruto.

Raidon walked over to them and crouched down to their level.

"I'm going back to my village to get something. I want you guys to stay here. I know where Kira and the others are and I don't want you screwing up my plan."

"What?" Naruto asked. "We wanna help."

Raidon rolled her eyes. "Please—whatever your name is—you'll only get in my way."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the best ninja the Leaf village has!"

Shikamaru couldn't help but snort.

"What do you need from your village?" Gaara asked.

"I believe I said I needed to get something." She said standing up. "Ado's gonna stay here with you guys."

"Why?" Naruto asked, standing.

"Because, I know you guys are going to be stupid enough to go on without me. I wouldn't want you idiots getting lost."

"Wait…so you're telling to go after the others." Shikamaru asked, confused.

"No, I'm telling you if you decide to be jackasses, it will be smart to have a guide. Be sure to mask your chakra."

With that, Raidon disappeared in a wave of shadow-energy.

**X X X**

_5:22am_

"Ok…should we jump out and yell 'surprise'? That outta scare them." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, we're in a vent. And should I remind you, we have no idea who we're up against. Besides, we're not at a birthday party." Shikamaru whispered back.

"You could always ask me."

The three Leaf ninja gasped and spun their heads around to see Raidon crouching behind them. Gaara just looked bored.

"Why are we in an air vent?" she asked, inching forward to see the room below.

"Shikamaru thought it would be a good place to hide." Hinata explained.

"Hn." Raidon replied, no really paying attention. "Have you found the others?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, happily. "I saw Temari."

"Should I use my byakugan?" Hinata asked the other girl.

"No. The shinobi down there are trained in chakra detection. You using that byakugan thing will tip them off that we're here."

Down below, Raidon caught sight of Kira.

"I see Kira."

The others leaned forward too.

"There's Kankuro." Shikamaru whispered.

"Who's that?" Raidon asked, looking at a tiny figure near Temari.

"Matsuri." Gaara muttered, honestly surprised.

"What the hell's a Matsuri?"

"She's my student." The Kazekage said. "She's supposed to be on a mission."

Raidon shrugged. "I guess she was sidetracked. 'Cause I doubt you'd send someone that wimp on a mission like this."

Laughter erupted from below, hauling Gaara's comeback.

"That voice."

"Raidon, do you know who that is?" Hinata asked, quietly.

In a flash, the vent was ripped apart by a huge blast of shadow-energy.

"Damn…" Shikamaru whispered. "She's freakin' psycho." Gaara grunted in agreement.

Landing soundlessly in the middle of the huge room, Raidon pointed her shadow-energy covered hand in the direction of a familiar figure.

"Sokeki." She hissed.

**X X X**

_Konoha-Hokage tower-5:30am_

"Was it really necessary to send escorts to find the Kazekage and his guests?" Shizune asked, holding Tonton.

Tsunade took a swig from her saki-fulled cup. "I was getting tired of Naruto breathing down my neck about a mission, so I thought this one was perfect. He doesn't have to do anything and he couldn't possibly screw it up."

Shizune turned and looked out the window.

"Knowing Naruto, he'll screw it up, somehow."

**X X X **

_Sokeki's underground layer-same time_

"Raidon Killtzer, nice of you finally join us. We have been wai—"

He was cut off by a large ball of shadow-energy slamming into his chest, flinging him back.

"Why the hell are you still alive?" Raidon asked, venom dripping from every word.

Sokeki stood, smiling. "Well, it's not like I died. Leave us." He said to his minions. After a moment, they reluctantly left.

Raidon's eye began to twitch. "Your ass should be dead!"

"Raid…" Kira whispered from behind the pissed girl.

"Why is he still alive?" Raidon asked, turning to her teammate.

Kira didn't answer; he was looking at the floor.

"You let him live?!" Raidon yelled.

"I had to." Kira whispered, unable to find his voice.

Raidon ran her hands down her face. "You _had_ to? Kira, that son of bitch should be dead! I liked it better when I thought he was dead!"

"Raidon, I'm sorry if my being alive is making you this angry." Sokeki said, walking toward her.

"If you take another step toward me, I swear to god, I'll blast a hole through your sulk."

"Raid, please. I had to…Sokeki has a son."

Raidon turned to Kira with her hand over her heart and a sad smile on her face.

"Oh, he has a son. That makes everything he did forgotten doesn't it?"

The room was silent until Raidon's eyes flashed a pure black.

"I don't give a rat's ass if he had ten kids! He should be dead! You should have killed him!"

"Raidon, you weren't here, but I explained to Kira and Kangonji that I'm sorry for all the things I've done and I wish to make everything better." Sokeki said sincerity in his eyes.

"You can't!" Raidon yelled, throwing more shadow-energy at him. "You can never make anything better! Nothing!"

While Raidon continued attacking and swearing, Gaara and the others made their way to Temari.

"Are you guys ok?" Naruto asked, keeping an eye on the one-sided fight not even 20 feet away from them.

"Yeah, but Raidon doesn't seem to be." Temari said.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked his student.

Matsuri blushed as she looked down. "I was on my mission, but my teammate fell down a hole and I followed and we ended up here."

Gaara just nodded before turning to Kangonji. "Who's that?"

"That's Sokeki…he's Kira's brother and our sensei."

Everyone looked back at Raidon and Sokeki. She was still attacking aggressively while he just dodged.

"Why does she hate him that much?" Matsuri asked Kangonji.

"It's a long story." The younger Killtzer replied. "A story full of lies and countless deaths."

A ball of shadow-energy past, extremely close to Kangonji's head, gaining everyone's attention to the agitated Raidon.

"I won't stop myself from killing you too." She threatened.

"Raid, please. I had to let him live. If I would have killed him, I would only be hurting my nephew."

Raidon turned to Kira and then sighed. "Fuck you, Kira. I gave you a chance to kill him and you let him live. I'll tell you what,"

Turning to Sokeki, she smiled. "Because you don't wait your son to live without you, I'll kill you, and then I'll him. That way, you're both dead."

Kira groaned. "Dammit Raid, it doesn't work like that. I don't want my nephew to die."

"Yet, all of those other people that have died because of this bastard don't mean anything?"

Sokeki walked in between his brother and former student, hands up in defense.

"Raidon I've changed. Because of my son, I've changed and I want to make things right between us."

Her eye began twitching again. "People don't change. They just don't and where the hell is this damn kid I keep hearing about?"

"He's not here. I didn't want to bring him just in case you went crazy." Sokeki explained.

"You think I would go crazy?" Shadow-energy formed around her hands again. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"Come now, Raidon." Sokeki said, taking a few steps back, toward Kira. "I only had my followers grab Kira and the others because I knew they wouldn't come willingly. They couldn't grab you because you were making out with the Kazekage."

"Saying shit like that ain't gonna make me calm down any time soon."

"Sis, come on. Please hear him out." Kangonji said, walking forward so he was next to Kira.

"Why the hell do you two seem to forget everything he has done? I'm sorry, but I'm not that lucky to just forget something."

"Except our names." Naruto muttered to no one in particular.

"We haven't forgotten we're just considering being a team again. Don't you remember how much fun it was being a team?" Kangonji said, walking toward his sister.

"Oh feed that shit to someone else. You have obvious over looked the fact that we were never a team! Kira and I sure, but not that bastard!" she yelled pointing at Sokeki.

"It's kind of rude to talk about someone like they're not in the room." Sokeki pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry, what I meant to say was you're a fuckin' queer bastard that better get his ugly-ass face out of my sight before I kill him."

Sokeki couldn't help but laugh. "Still the same old Raidon. Is Ado the same as he was all those years ago?"

Her eyes narrowed, dangerously. "You have no right to even say his name."

Ado smirked from his place at Raidon's side. **"You should just let me kill him now. It'll save you time to just get out of here and get something to drink."**

She sighed and hunched forward a bit. "Yeah…I need a drink."

Sokeki ran his hand through his blonde hair in frustration. "Raidon, I'm trying to make everything right. Why can't you just let me?"

"Because there are too many deceits that you can't cover up."

Ado crossed his arms under his long black cloak. (My bad if I never inferred that Ado wears a black cloak…he does!!)

"**He can see me."** He whispered to Raidon.

"I know." She whispered back.

Ado looked at her in surprise. **"You know?"**

"Of course, that explains a lot. Right, Sokeki? Your pop-pop was in charge of disposing Ado's remains, wasn't he?"

"Wait, what are you talking about Raid?" Kira asked.

Raidon smirked at Sokeki's flabbergasted expression.

"When Sokeki was a young lad, his papa—your papa too, Kira—had the job of disposing Ado's body. But he didn't did he? He kept Ado's body and Sokeki was forced to eat his flesh. Am I close?"

"You're not supposed to know that." Sokeki said, voice shaking. "You can't know! No one was to find out!"

"What? Are you upset that you're father was freak and he past it down to you?"

Sokeki growled. "I was only six! I will never forget that horrible taste."

Ado huffed. **"I thought my flesh was fairly delicious, thank you."**

"Shut up!" Sokeki yelled, pointing at Ado. "If it wasn't for you I would be normal!"

"Doubt it." Raidon said, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Your father was delusional duchebag."

"Raid…"

"All I'm just saying is your father was a fool. He was sick and I don't know what Min saw in him."

After a moment of silence, Sokeki started to laugh maniacally.

Raidon raised an eyebrow. "Something funny?"

"You think you know everything, don't you?"

"I do." Raidon said, smiling.

"You know what happened to Ado's flesh, but you have no idea what happened to his organs or his bones. Or even the rest of his blood." He continued laughing until Ado shot a small ball of shadow-energy through his eye, then he started screaming.

Raidon put her hand over her mouth to shield her laughter.

"Ado, what the hell? I wanted to do that."

"Raidon!" Sokeki yelled, holding his head as his blood poured from his eye socket. "You will never know who has what part of Ado."

With a smile, the blue haired shinobi walked over and kicked her former sensei in his bloody face.

He let out a cry as he landed on his back.

"Now, I do believe you're going to give me information."

"Why would I do that?" Sokeki asked voice horse from yelling like a pansy.

"Oh I don't know." Placing her foot over his 'man' area, Raidon smirked yet again. "I thought I could persuade you."

"You wouldn't dare."

With an 'Hn', Raidon slammed her foot down, causing him to yell in pain.

"**I do believe you should start talkin'. I mean, when I was alive I liked it better when a woman sucked on mine."**

"There are ten." Sokeki forced out.

"Ten what?" Raidon asked, becoming impatient.

"Ten people who can see Ado and can do what you do."

"Is your son one of them?"

Sokeki hesitated, which wasn't entirely smart. Because with hesitation, came Raidon grinding her foot harder into his 'friend'.

"Yes! My son is one of the ten!"

"**What's** **his name?"** Ado asked.

"Hoshine."

"After your father? You named you kid after your psycho pops. What of Ado's did he eat…or ingest?"

"His heart."

Ado and Raidon shared a glance.

"Thanks, that's all we needed."

With that, Raidon blasted Sokeki's head, throwing his blood all around.

"That was some excellent acting, Kira my boy."

"I have a wonderful coach." He said, walking over to his teammate.

"Ok," Kankuro said, rubbing his eyes. "What the hell's going on?"

Raidon and Kira smiled at each other.

"Raid and I knew about Ado's body and how it was never destroyed. So she made a plan to keep Sokeki alive and ya know, with our wondrous acting, we can get him to spill some beans."

"And you just had to do that now. While we were going to the Leaf?" Temari asked.

"Well no…we had to wait for him to crack." Kira said, looking at his brother's headless body.

"So now that we got what we wanted, let's get the hell outta here before my bomb goes off." Raidon said looking around. "Where's the exit?"

"You set a bomb?" Gaara asked, unconcerned of the huge blast that was to come.

"Yup, did you honestly think I went all the way back to Shadow? I was here. Now, where's the damn exit?"

Kira looked around also. "I think that's one, but we'd be running into Sokeki's shinobi friends."

"Well I always say, if you need an exit, make an exit."

After blowing a hole through the roof, sending Matsuri and her teammate back on their mission, and watching the underground layer explode (killing those twenty shinobi), Raidon and the others were back at their campsite getting their stuff.

"So that was all planned?" Naruto asked, still not believing.

"All of it. Even the part with Sokeki's psychotic laughter." Kira said, picking up his backpack.

Temari picked up her fan and sighed. "I can't believe it either! That rage was all too real Raidon."

Said crazy bitch grinned. "Oh the rage was real. I hated his ass, but I knew when to stop. I can control myself."

Everybody scuffed.

"Shut up!" she yelled, running her fingers through her hair. "If I couldn't control myself all of you would be dead."

Kangonji spun around to face his sister and teammate. "I can't believe you never told me about your plan?"

Raidon rolled her eyes for the second time that morning. "If we told you, you would have blabbed to everybody and you would have tried to stop us."

"Come on, you have to admit it," Kira said, dropping his hand on Kangonji's shoulder. "If you knew you would have acted different. You would have been nervous."

"Yeah…I guess I would have."

"So quick question," Shikamaru said, leaning against a tree.

"What?" Raidon asked, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag.

"If that was Kira's brother, why wouldn't their father make Kira eat something of Ado's?"

Raidon smirked as she released smoke from her lungs. "When Kira was a kid, his mother was like his protective shield. When he was old enough that his father started to get 'hands on'?"

She performed air quotes getting some odd looks from the others.

"I was old enough to put the fear of Ado in his ass."

With everyone's stuff re-packed and ready, they set out toward Konoha.

**End of chapter 12!!**

**That was so much fun to write!!**

**Ok, the secret that I was talking about in chapter 11 is the ten people that have a part of Ado. I thought I should specify that…yeah…and those wondering about what Sokeki did that was so horrible, wait and you'll find out!!**

**Coming up in chapter 13, Raidon finally sees Konoha, the 'queer' village!**

**And hellz yeah Momma Moose!! 3193!!**

**Later!!.**


	13. Konoha

**Ok…here!!**

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Naruto…but I do own Raidon and all of the crazy things she's gonna do in this chapter!!

**Chapter 13**

**Konoha**

"There are the gates to the greatest village in the world!" Naruto yelled.

Raidon snorted. "I've been to battlefields full of dead and decaying bodies that looked more appealing than this shithole."

"It's not that bad." Temari said, nodding to the guards as the group entered the village.

"It's grotesque." Raidon said back.

"Before we go to Grandma-Tsunade, I wanna bring you guys to one of our training fields. Some of our friends are there and they wanna meet you." Naruto said, walking toward the woods.

**X X X**

"What's taking them so long, I wanna get some food." Chouji moaned.

"Is that truly all you think about, food?" Neji asked a little aggravated. He was stuck there, waiting for the Kazekage and his guests. He was only there because Lee and Tenten practically made him and neither one of them were there now.

"Neji, there isn't anything else to think about." Chouji said back.

The Hyuuga growled. Why was he stuck with these idiots?

He was standing in a training field that he doesn't even use with Chouji (the fat boy), Sasuke (the dirty traitor), with his babysitter, Genma, Kiba (the mutt), with his dog, Akamaru, and Ino (the psycho slut with the bad taste in men).

Tenten and Lee said they were gonna be there, but where were they now? He might have to take his frustrations out on them during training.

"You know Chouji, eating like you do is gonna land you in the hospital again." Ino said, hands on hips.

Akamaru; who had been occupying himself with sleep, lifted his snout into the air. A new scent had found its why to him and he liked it.

"What's wrong boy?" Kiba asked, before his dog took off. "Akamaru!"

**X X X**

"It's beautiful." Kangonji said, walking behind everyone.

"_It's beautiful_." Raidon mimicked in a whiny voice. "This place looks like a pile shit molded into buildings."

A bark had the group stopping.

"What the hell is that?" Raidon asked, pointing at Akamaru.

"Akamaru?" Hinata said, confused.

The dog continued his fast speed until he slammed into Raidon, knocking her clear over.

As the white ninja-dog licked her cheek, the blue headed ninja stared at the cloudless sky.

"I'm going to kill it."

Kira took that as his cue and picked up Akamaru. "I think he likes you, Raid."

With her eye twitching, Raidon stood and grabbed the hem of Gaara's shirt, using it to wipe her face.

The Kazekage glared as he snatched his shirt back.

"You guys are taking too long." Naruto said, pushing Kira toward the group of ninja. "You have to meet the others."

Akamaru, newly freed from Kira's grasp, was walking close to Raidon, tail wagging.

"Everyone!" Naruto yelled. "Meet Kira, Kangonji, and the psycho Raidon."

That earned a smack on the back of Naruto's head.

"I'm sorry," Kira said, walking passed Naruto to the others. "Who are you?" he asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Before Kira could respond, Raidon stepped in front of him. "Sasuke Uchiha? Are you in anyway related to Itachi Uchiha?"

The group fell silent and a newly formed tension began to grow.

"Yes." Sasuke said simply, starting to get a little agitated.

"I knew it. You know, he doesn't really like you that much, but hey I don't like my younger brother, so I can see where he's coming from." Raidon said, slipping her hands into her pockets.

"How do you know Itachi?" Sasuke asked, spitting his brother's name.

"Oh, we go way back…sorta."

Moving forward, Sasuke grabbed the front of Raidon's shirt. "You know where he is don't you?"

"One," Raidon said, swatting the Uchiha's hands away. "Don't touch me. I have a strict no homo policy."

Before the hot headed monkey-boy could say something, Raidon held up her hand to silence him. "Two, who I choose to talk to or associate with, is none of your damn business."

Moving so she was directing in front of him, eyes leveled, Raidon smirked. "And three, I can kill you before you even blink, so don't go trying to provoke me. I am not a bitch you wanna mess with. 'Cause unlike Itachi, I don't think you can become any strong then you aren't right now."

Kira opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. That last statement did make sense, when he thought about it. It just sounded weird at first.

"Hey, don't talk to Sasuke like that." Ino said, shoving her way in between Raidon and her obsession. "He could kill you a lot faster than you."

"I'm sure you believe that, but I just ain't seeing it. He's just so…fag-ish."

"How about I fight you?" Ino said, crossing her arm over her chest. "I'm sure I can show my Sasuke just how weak you are."

"Ok." Raidon said, smirk returning. "But when I kick your desperate ass all over this field, I expect you to become my slave."

Ino looked at Sasuke, then back at Raidon. "Fine, but when I win, I want you to tell Sasuke how amazing he is."

"I don't compliment queers." Raidon said, walking away from the group.

Neji watched as Ino and Raidon stood across from each other. This was going to be interesting.

**End Chapter 13**

**I know it's short, but my dear wifey was nagging me to post it…nagging…**

**Next chapter, Ino vs. Raidon…but it's not really a battle seeing how's it's gonna be over so quickly, Raidon meets Tsunade, and babysits Sasuke all in chapter 14!**

**Later!!.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I wanted to get this chapter out now 'cause on 26****th**** I'm going to Colossal Con!! An awesome anime convention…sorry Mamma Moose…I loves you!!**

**Disclaimer—**…I think it's pretty self explanatory…don't make me say it…T.T

**Chapter 14**

"You know I'm probably gonna end up killing you." Raidon said, taking a drag from her newly lit cigarette.

"Whatever." Ino sighed, getting into her fighting stance.

Raidon gave a shrug, slipping her hands into her pockets.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Naruto asked, from the sidelines.

"No need," the Killtzer replied. "This poor excuse for a battle will be over before it's started and I won't even move a muscle."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. What was that woman getting at? The Kazekage knew the Yamanaka girl was a disgrace to all ninja, but she could at least look like she's gonna be in a fight.

"Here we go. Watch me Sasuke! _Mind transfer jutsu._"

Everyone watched as Ino's body fell, lifeless, to the ground.

"Did it work?" Hinata asked a little worried. It was too silent.

As all eyes turned to Raidon, they noticed her cigarette still hung in her mouth and her eyes were still open.

'What's Raid doing? This should be over now.' Kira thought. 'Her eyes, they're black…damn her.'

With his attention now trained on his best friend's eyes, Kira noticed them flash a dark grey.

"Was it successful?" Shikamaru finally asked, getting impatient.

"I honestly don't think so." Kira muttered, receiving looks.

Still on the ground, Ino's body began to shake; a violent shaking.

A scream echoed throughout the clearing, scaring Hinata and Akamaru.

Ino's eyes shot open fear clearly seen. Tears flooded from them, as she sank further into the dirt.

Walking over to her pathetic form, Raidon kneeled down, took her cigarette from her mouth, and smirked.

"How'd you like that little trip inside my mind?"

The silence returned then.

Some too afraid to say anything, some just stunned. Sasuke, on the other hand was somewhat impressed.

"That was amazing!" Naruto yelled, running over to Raidon as she stood. Within his excitement, the blond gave Raidon a slap on the back, causing her to explode into a puff of smoke. "Hey…what the?"

"A clone?" Temari asked.

They were all surprised. Gaara and Neji were even secretly surprised.

"How'd she get a clone? I didn't even see her make any hand signs, I didn't even sense it!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey guys!"Tenten called, running over. "Look who I found."

Drink in hand, Raidon came walking over.

"Raidon…" Naruto said slowly. "How the hell did you use a clone against Ino and we not even sense it?"

"Ado." She replied simply, finishing off her drink.

"What's an Ado?" Chouji asked.

Kira proceed to explain to those who didn't know who Ado was, but he left out the part about his brother.

**X X X**

"Grandma Tsunade, meet Kira Fushi and Kangonji and Raidon Killtzer." Naruto introduced.

The Hokage, sake in hand, looked over the visiting ninja.

"Hi," she slurred. "You have blue hair."

Raidon leaned forward onto the desk. "And you have liquor. I thing we're gonna be great friends."

A smiled lined Tsunade's face as she handed Raidon her sake bottle. "How old are you?"

" 16."

The Hokage shrugged. "Old enough."

"Lady Tsunade, is that really wise? She's only a teenager." Shizune whispered from spot behind the drunken woman.

"Smoke?" Raidon asked, completely ignore the medic ninja.

"Oh no," Tsunade said, shaking her head. "I don't smoke; it would mess up my body. You can go ahead and smoke, though, if you wanna."

Taking that as an invitation, Raidon pulled out a cigarette, blew on it, and took a huge drag.

"Nice place you got here." She commented, letting her smoke exit her lungs.

"Hokage, we're here for the treaty." Gaara said, pushing Raidon away from the busty woman.

"Oh, Gaara always so serious, you should be more relaxed. How about you take a loud off and have a drink?" Tsunade asked, pulling another bottle of sake from her desk.

"I'm gonna have to pass."

**X X X**

Neji continued to glare at his teammate as they walked toward their normal training grounds.

Feeling his intense glaring, Tenten stopped walking and turned to him. "What?"

"Nothing."

Rolling her eyes, she started walking again. "I'm so sure."

"Where were you this morning?"

Tenten stopped walking. "What?"

"You know I don't like repeating myself." Neji said, walking past his confused teammate.

"Well, this morning I was at my house, then I came to find you and I ended up finding that Raidon girl instead. You know, she's kinda funny."

Neji silently growled. "You and Lee said you would be at the North training grounds this morning, but I was stuck with a bunch of idiots…and Genma."

Running to catch up with him, Tenten smiled. "I'm sorry, Neji. I was just running late and I have no idea where Lee is."

"Do you have any idea how stupid those people are?" Neji asked.

Knowing he wasn't mad anymore, Tenten patted his shoulder. "Yes, yes I do."

**X X X**

"That douche bag." Raidon muttered.

"Raid," Kira warned. "Gaara just asked us to step out. Don't get so pissed."

"He asked you guys to step out, he shoved me." Raidon said, crossing her arms.

Temari sighed. "I think he's just talking about Kage stuff. He's just a—"

"Douche." Raidon cut in.

"**If you keep insulting him, he's gonna end up getting you back."** Ado said, leaning against to the wall on Raidon's right.

The Hokage door slowly opened, revealing a smirking Gaara.

"Guess what you're doing for the next four hours?" he asked, looking straight at Raidon.

"What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You're going to be replacing Genma Shiranui."

Raidon looked at Kira. "Who's Genma Shiranui?"

"Sasuke's babysitter." Gaara whispered, leaning so he was right next to Raidon's ear. "You will be watching over Sasuke Uchiha. You have to follow him everywhere."

"**Told ya." **

Temari couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face. "You're gonna babysit Sasuke."

Turning so her face was directly in front of Gaara's, Raidon glared.

"You douche bag."

**X X X**

"I'll be going on a mission." Genma said, watching Sasuke as he stared off into space. "My replacement will be accompanying you to Naruto house tonight."

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked, not looking at the jonin.

"That'd be me."

The two guys looked over at Raidon as she walked over.

"You?" Sasuke asked, getting to his feet. "Why would you be watching me?"

"A certain redheaded douche." She muttered, and then looked at Genma. "You should leave. Your teammates are waiting for you at the gate."

"So, what are you doing today?" Raidon asked when they were alone.

"Naruto's have a party tonight."

"Oh, that sounds so interesting." She said, sitting down on the grass.

They sat there in silence for about a half an hour before Raidon fell asleep.

Sasuke could have got away from her, but that would be too easy. Besides, his plan will be put into motion soon.

**X X X**

"Hey Gaara, why did you get Raid to babysit the Uchiha? She could have helped us with this useless paperwork." Kira asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Because, I saw he needed a babysitter and Killtzer needed a punishment." Gaara said, not looking up from his pile of paperwork.

"For what?" Kankuro asked setting a box of papers on the desk Gaara was occupying.

"I don't know I just felt like punishing her."

Temari sighed. "Can't you two just get along?"

…

…

…

"No."

"Well, we're done here. What'da you say we go find Raidon and keep her company?" Kangonji asked.

Everyone looked at Gaara.

"Whatever."

When they reached the field that Sasuke and Raidon were in, they found both of them asleep.

"That's how she babysits?" Kankuro asked.

Walking over to Raidon's sleeping body, Gaara proceed to kick her.

Sitting up in a flash, she lazily looked up at the Kazekage. "What?"

"Why are you sleeping?"

"You see, when normal people get tired, they sleep." Raidon said, leaning back on her hands and grinning up at Gaara.

"You're normal?" Sasuke asked, followed by a yawn.

"I'm more normal than him, that's for sure."

"Raid," Kira injected. "We're going to Naruto's little party, you coming?"

"She's going wherever the Uchiha goes. Isn't that right Killtzer?" Gaara asked, smirking.

"Yes douche, and for your information, I was planning on going to the loud blonde's party anyway. He said he had sake."

**X X X**

It was as Sasuke predicted. Naruto's party was boring.

It wasn't too cramped, he'd give it that, but no one was doing anything.

Everyone was sitting with people they know and it wasn't even like they were talking. They were seriously just sitting there.

Ino was staring at him and it was getting aggravating. She just sat there, _staring _at him.

Neji was practically meditating, his eyes weren't even open. His teammate, Tenten, was talking to his cousin.

The lazy guy, Shikamaru, was sitting there…doing nothing. That was no surprise to Sasuke.

The only other people there were the Sand siblings and their guests. They were all sitting together save for Raidon; she was sitting right next to Sasuke. If he didn't know her a little, he'd think she was actually keeping an eye on him.

A giggle had him looking at Ino as she waved at him.

Sasuke was tempted to leave.

"Hey…you," Raidon said to Naruto. "Where's the liquor?"

Naruto looked dumbfounded for a minute then a huge goofy grin spread across his face and Sasuke cursed that they were teammates.

He watched as Naruto disappeared into his room.

"I say we make a break for it." Raidon whispered to him. He gave a smirk, but no answer.

He had to admit it, she was amusing sometimes, with the little things she says…and what she says to the Kazekage, but Sasuke was cautious of her.

She knew Itachi. She had a spirit inside of her that only she sees, that kind of shit only screams psycho.

When Naruto returned, he had a huge box. "I've been saving this for the pervy sage, but I think this party needs it."

"I do too." Raidon muttered.

After everyone was served their first drink of sake, Naruto stared at his. Then he got an idea:

"How about we play a game?"

**End of chapter 14!**

**I did just wanna get that outta the way, I'm gonna be writing chapter 15, but I may not get it done by Colossal Con…sorry…**

**On chapter 15, the group plays 'I never'**

**Oh, the people at Naruto's little party are Naruto (obviously), Sasuke, Raidon, Kira, Kangonji, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Ino, and Tenten. Everyone else is either busy or I didn't feel like adding them…!.!**

**Stay tuned!!**

**Later!!. **




	15. Chapter 15

**15 chapters…you know I didn't think I would make it this far, but hey…whatever right?**

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Naruto, I wish

**Chapter 15**

"What kind of game?" Tenten asked.

"I dunno…" Naruto said, sheepishly.

"Moron." Raidon muttered, taking a swig from the sake bottle. Oh yes, Raidon would never be satisfied with just a cup of sake, she needed the whole bottle.

"How about 'I never'?" Ino suggested.

"That's cool…what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I wasn't talking to you!" the blond girl snapped. "I was asking Sasuke."

Raidon smirked as she looked at the Uchiha. "Yeah, she was asking you."

"I don't care." He said, drinking his first cup of the night.

"Awesome!" Ino cheered. "Ok, this is how the game goes: I say something I've never done, if you've done it, take a drink, if not, do nothing."

"That sounds simple enough." Naruto said, smiling.

"How about we take turns saying two things we've never done, and then chose someone else to say two things, and so on and so forth?" Ino asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I don't care." He said again.

"I'll go first!" Ino yelled. "Hmmm, I never killed anyone."

Excluding Kangonji, everyone took a drink…or large swig in Raidon's case.

After Hinata took a drink from her sake cup, she fainted. Because she can't hold her liquor.

Falling from her seat, she landed on the floor with a thump. Neji looked down at her, then just shrugged it off.

Tenten made a face at the taste, she had had sake before, but every time she drinks it, it's always different.

Neji was used to sake, he had it a couple of times with Tenten after long missions. Sake was nothing new to him.

Sasuke was also used to the taste of sake, as was Shikamaru, and Kankuro.

Kira, Temari, and Raidon all loved the taste and the false warmth it gave them.

Gaara didn't much care for it. He had had it once with Kankuro, but it was just a cup. He didn't get drunk and he didn't have a hangover the next day. The taste was just bitter to him.

Ino put her figure on her chin. "I never kissed more than one person."

Kankuro, Raidon, and Kira were the only ones to drink that time.

"Alright," Temari said, holding up hand. "I know Kankuro's a man-whore, and Raidon's kind of shady, but you, Kira?"

The psychic blushed. "I do things I'm not proud of when I'm drunk."

"What about you Raidon?" Kankuro asked. "How many guys have you kissed?"

Raidon smirked at the puppet user, catching everyone's attention.

"Who?" Ino asked, being nosey.

Raidon looked at Gaara and found him looking at her. Oh, he wanted to know bad.

Counting with her fingers, she kept her eyes on the Kazekage.

"Kira, Ado, Gaara, some guys I don't remember." When she ran out of fingers, she smirked up at the glaring Gaara. "I lost count around twenty."

"You kissed Gaara?" Tenten asked, unable to keep the laughter from her voice.

Looking over at the Kazekage, the weapons user noticed his intense glare set on her. "Sorry." She murmured, trying to control her laughter.

"How'd you kiss Ado?" Naruto asked.

"With my lips." Raidon replied nonchalantly.

"Well yeah, we know that, what we wanna know is how you'd kiss a spirit." Ino said.

"Ado can touch things. He can also do things normal people can, but he can't do it for a long period of time. He's dead, but at the same time, caught in the balance of time." She explained, before taking another drink from her bottle.

"Ok," Naruto instructed. "On with the game."

Ino smiled over at Sasuke. "I want Sasuke to continue on the game."

The Uchiha sighed. "Pass."

"You can't pass!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, don't be a queer. Just go." Raidon said, taking yet another huge swig.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "I never screwed a mission."

Excluding Gaara, everyone else took a drink.

Once Kangonji's tongue touched the liquid, he spit it out. His sister must have some horrible taste buds.

"What mission did you screw up?" Kira asked Neji. "You don't seem to be the kind of ninja to screw up a mission, no matter how small it is."

A thick tension filled the room.

Kira noticed everyone (minus his teammates) looking a little distant. "Did I say something wrong?"

When no one asked him, Kangonji simply shrugged.

"Ok, that's one. Give us another." Raidon said, sounding extremely uninterested as she nudged Sasuke.

After running his gaze down the row of people that most likely despise him, he said:

"I never once questioned my masculinity."

Tenten started laughing suddenly. "That's a pile of shit."

Everyone look over as she spilled her drink from laughing so hard.

"You are the girliest guy here." She continued. "You even talk like a homo."

Raidon couldn't suppress a snort.

"And what is that suppose to mean exactly?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the two women.

"It means you're a fairy." Kankuro said, smirking.

"You wear makeup; I feel you should have taken a drink." Temari intervened.

"Screw you." Her brother shot back.

"Oh, that remains me." Raidon said, reaching into her pocket. "I bought you something." She said, facing Sasuke.

"Seriously, Raid?" Kira asked, looking the present for the poor Uchiha.

In Raidon hand was a blue collar; diamond stud. Attached to it was a thick black leash.

Before he could refuse, Sasuke was wearing a new collar.

"I got it when I was on my way to babysit you." Raidon, reach into her other pocket and pulled out a little remote. "I thought it would come in handy."

Pushing the red button, Raidon and everyone watched as a volt of electricity ran throughout Sasuke's body.

"Oh, that was made for you." Naruto commented to his fried teammate.

He didn't say anything as he tried to grab the remote, resulting in another voltage.

"You can't do that to my Sasuke!" Ino yelled.

"Ya know," Raidon said, tossing the remote up and down. "I hate your voice. From now on, every time you speak, I shock the homo."

"Sasuke's not a hom—"

Pressing the button, Raidon smirked at the blond. "If I do it for a certain number of times, I can kill him."

Ino went to say something, but stopped.

"That's right, learn your place." Raidon said, smirking.

"On with the game." Naruto said, impatient.

"I don't care." Sasuke said, humiliated from wearing a diamond collar.

"I'll go." Kira volunteers. He had about three drinks and he was a bit tipsy. "I never got pleasure from someone else's pain."

Excluding Kangonji, everyone else took a drink.

"Wow, you guys are pretty cynical." Kira said, slouching in his chair.

"Please, I bet you got so much pleasure from see your brother die."

The psychic glared at his best friend. "No, Raid, you see normal people have hearts. Even if my brother was murderer, he didn't deserve to die like how you killed him."

"He deserved worse." She responded.

"Fine, for my second: I never imagined having sex with Gaara." Kira said, glaring at Raidon.

Tenten with glass halfway to her lips registered what was said. "What?!"

It was silent then.

Some looking at Raidon, some looking Gaara. It was just an awkward silence.

"You imagined yourself sleeping with Gaara?" Ino asked.

While taking a huge swig of her sake bottle, Raidon also shocked Sasuke.

"I said don't speak," the blue headed ninja said. "Besides, it wasn't necessarily voluntary."

Some were debating whether to ask, but the room just remained silent.

Clearing her throat, Temari gestured to Kira. "On with the game."

"I choose Raid. Sorry about spilling your secret. I'm a little drunk."

"It wasn't a secret." Raidon sighed. "But whatever. I never…hell, I don't know, kissed someone of the same gender."

Everyone looked around.

Slowly, Sasuke and Naruto brought their glasses to their lips.

"Oh, you have to be shittin' me! You two made out?" Raidon asked, suddenly interested in the game.

"No!" Naruto yelled, almost chocking on his sake. "Some kid bumped into me and our lips touched."

"I knew you were a homo," Raidon said, pointing at the blushing Sasuke. "But I would never have guess you." She said turning to Naruto.

"Gays are just a waste." Temari slurred. Obvious to everyone that she was getting pretty drunk.

"Just continue." Sasuke said, through clenched teeth.

"I never…enjoyed…not killing a victim." Raidon said, taking a swig even if it was her turn.

As everyone else looked at her like she was crazy, Gaara and Sasuke took a drink.

To be honest, Gaara was getting pretty drunk. He was playing along with their stupid game because it exactly amused him.

He isn't thinking to straight now.

"Ok, choose someone, Raidon." Naruto said, "And I won't mind if you choose me."

"Temari." Raidon said, grinning at the pouting fox.

Even as a horrible drunk, Temari was still well ware of the game.

"I never…purposely went streaking in the snow."

She received the same crazed looks that Raidon got.

Kira shot back his glass and smiled at the weird looks that he was getting. "I told you, I do things I'm not proud of when I'm drunk."

"I would have loved to have seen you while you were streaking naked in the snow." Temari said, snaking her arm around Kira's shoulders.

Neji couldn't stop the shudder that ran down his spine. If there was something he didn't want to imagine, it was another guy running around naked in the snow.

That was just wrong.

Temari giggled as she leaned on Kira. "I bet you look wonderful naked."

Tenten covered her face with her hand as she started laughing. To be relevant, she wasn't feeling any effects of the liquor. Temari was just funny.

"Just continue with the game." Shikamaru said, angrily staring into his sake cup.

Temari pouted. "Fine, I never eaten broccoli through a straw in the middle of spring."

No one made a move to drink. Raidon didn't even feel like drinking to that and she was barely following the rules.

"Who should I choose?" Temari asked aloud.

"Me, me!" Kangonji buzzed, raising his hand.

"Ok, go ahead Kangonji." Temari said, almost falling out of her seat.

"I never found out where babies come from." Kangonji all but yelled.

Tenten stared at her cup, along with Shikamaru and Neji, awkwardly.

Ino, along with Gaara and Naruto, started blushing. Kankuro and Temari, along with Kira, started laughing.

Sasuke and Raidon didn't do much of anything.

As everyone remained somewhat silent, Naruto and Gaara lifted their glasses.

"Naruto…" Tenten muttered, looking at him in disbelief. "You don't know where babies come from?"

He blushed a deep red.

"You traveled with Jiraiya the hugest perv besides Kakashi." Shikamaru commented.

"I know. I mean, I know about sex and all that, but the pervy sage would never tell me about where babies come from." Naruto said, looking at the floor.

"Ok…" Tenten turned to look at Gaara. "How come you don't know about babies?"

"Gaara is unintelligent when it comes to anything besides fighting, killing, and being the Kazekage." Kankuro said, smiling at his younger brother.

Gaara wasn't all that embarrassed. He didn't care what these people thought about him.

He couldn't help but notice Raidon looking at him, though. She was just looking at him.

Not mad or teasing, just looking.

He was starting to get uneasy until she turned toward her brother. "Kangonji, for that stupid 'I never', you have lost your second turn."

He pouted, but didn't retaliate.

"Choose someone." Raidon ordered.

"How about Kankuro." He murmured, not looking at his sister.

The purple-faced ninja gave Gaara a toothy grin. "I never borrowed my sister's eyeliner."

The room erupted with laughter. Sasuke and Neji couldn't even stop their smirks.

With a stern expression stoned on hi s face, Gaara took in another cupful of sake. When the laughter died down a little, he faced his brother.

"You have also lost your second turn."

Kankuro's grin fell and he started to whimper.

"Come now, Kazekage, I made up the game, I should be the one to make the rules." Ino said, pointing at the redhead.

"I guess you just want him to die." Raidon said, pushing the red button, sending more shocks throughout Sasuke's body.

"I hate you." He hissed to the blond.

"Continue." Raidon said, to Kankuro.

"I guess I choose Gaara." The still whimpering puppet master whispered.

Even after he heard his brother, Gaara didn't make any indication of say anything. He just sat there staring ahead at the wall.

With all the silence Gaara provided, it gave everyone a few minutes to think.

Sasuke was just a little tipsy, barely even, he can hold his liquor. He was thinking about a way to get the remote from the evil tyrant that holds it.

Naruto was very much drunk. He was thinking about how funny it is to stick a paperclip into a light socket.

Tenten wasn't drunk at all. She drank a lot of sake and would have assumed her to be at least a little effected, but she wasn't. She was thinking about how amusing it was whenever Raidon shocked the hell outta Sasuke.

Neji had to admit, he was feeling the sake. He could sit up straight, but if he even attempted to move, he probably would fall. He was thinking about what Tenten would look like with her hair done.

Shikamaru was just tipsy. More than Sasuke, but not more than Naruto. He was thinking about great it would be to have some pudding.

Kankuro was drunk…Naruto drunk. He was thinking about how magnificent Raidon's boobs were.

Temari was…Temari…a horribly loud drunk. She was thinking about how sexy Shikamaru looked in his skirt. (Note…there is no skirt…)

Kira was himself…drunk and crazy. He was thinking about how fun it would be climb onto Naruto's roof and jump off, covered in biscuits, naked.

Ino was drunk…worse than Naruto. She was thinking about how to get the spot light back on her without speaking.

Raidon was perfectly fine. She has consumed the most sake and was getting kinda sleepy. She was thinking about a good way to make Gaara embarrass himself.

Ado…he was bored in the corner. Nothing interesting was happening.

"Hey," Naruto yelled. "If Gaara's not gonna say anything I vote we skip him."

Raidon grinned at Ino. "It's your game, Yamanaka; do you feel we should skip Gaara?"

She went to say something, but stopped when she noticed Raidon's finger over the red button.

"Shikamaru, you go!" Naruto yelled.

The Nara boy sighed. "Pass."

"Queer." Raidon muttered taking a swig from her sake bottle.

"Neji, go!" Naruto yelled.

"No."

"Tenten, go…please!"

"Would you like to go first, Naruto?" Tenten asked, watching his anxious face.

"Yes!" he screamed.

"Then, go and I'll go after you."

Naruto smiled a huge drunken smile. "I never _not_ wanted to wear Lee's green spandex outfit!"

Raidon sighed. "What's a Lee?"

"He's Neji and mine teammate. He wears a full body green, skin tight, leotard." Tenten explained.

Everyone took a drink to that.

"Ok, Tenten," Naruto slurred. "I'm done, you go."

"I never talked to my imaginary friend."

Ado's face dropped. **"Did she just diss me?"**

Raidon shook her head as she drank from her bottle.

Gaara, who had been listening to Shukaku all night, also took a drink.

"Hey wait a minute," Tenten muttered. "What if we gave Ado a turn?"

"**What?"** Ado asked, even if no one could hear him.

"Raidon can talk for him, he's here, he should have a turn." Tenten continued, looking at the spirit's host.

"Sure, I don't care and Ado doesn't seem to mind. Is that ok with you Yamanaka?" Raidon asked.

Ino shrugged. "I don't see a pro—"

She was interrupted by Sasuke being shocked with electrical pain.

"I told you to know your place." Raidon smirked.

**End of chapter 15!**

**That took me so long because I had to think of all the things that the group could say. **

**I didn't mean to knock Hinata out, but I completely forgot about her in this chapter and I had to put her somewhere…**

**Next chapter, Gaara and Raidon get physical.**

**Later!!.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, howdy-doo!! I do take awhile to review don't I? Sorry about that!!**

**I went through all of my reviews for this story and decided to thank all of you!! So thank you, **LOVElessLoser968, DragonofTwilght, LawfullyDecietfulElly, Blackthorns95, Animestar001, XiaBubbleQueen, **and **Momma Moose…I loves you Momma Moose!!

**Thanks you guys so much!! This one's for all of ya!**

**Disclaimer—**I love you dear reader, but it pains me to say it…I don't own Naruto…

**Chapter 16**

"Go ahead," Tenten said, lifting her glass. "Have a turn."

The spirit smiled as he entered Raidon's body.

At first, he was thinking of saying something stupid, but now, he felt like messing with Raidon and Gaara.

Taking a deep breath, he used some energy to force Raidon into the back of their mind, so she couldn't hear or see anything.

"**I've never whacked off on my own. . ."** Ado said looking around the room, as some people raised their sake bottles with an ashamed look on their faces—Kira and Kankuro—the spirit decided to add a little something more.

"**While thinking of Gaara."** He finished with an evil grin as he raised Raidon's bottle to her lips and looked at the group, where some of them were blushing and some had a dumbfounded look on their face.

"What does whacking off mean?" Naruto asked with a drunken look on his face. Ado just looked at him .

**"It means masturbating dip shit! Holy frickin' **_**GOD**_**! How dense is this moron!"** Ado yelled, still possessing Raidon's body as he took an overly exaggerated swig of her sake, and he then allowing her to gain power over her body.

Everyone including Gaara looked at her in surprise. Raidon just glared back and stated,

"So what if I do!" not even knowing what she was drinking to, but knowing Ado, it must've been horribly perverted and she wanted to see how long she could string it out.

"Who ever knew the ever so cool Raidon Killtzer could be so…_naughty_." Gaara said with an evil look on his face.

"At least I can control my urges. Unlike some _boy_ I know," Raidon said slyly as she glanced in Gaara's direction, just as he tackled her to the floor.

Her sake bottle went flying onto Kankuro's head, causing him to witness the awkward position Raidon was in.

It only took a moment for her to compose her shocked expression to her usual blank stare.

"Told you, you can't control your 'manly spasms'." Raidon said sarcastically as she looked at her position. She was pinned to the floor as Gaara straddled her waist and had her arms pinned to her sides.

He glared into her face, which was only two inches from his.

"You aren't in any position to talk." He said menacingly.

'Why is she so tempting! It's like she was born to torment me.' Gaara thought to himself.

The thing that ticked him off the most was how she didn't react to him; she just lay there, staring around the room.

"Now where's my sake." Raidon said talking to herself, completely ignoring Gaara.

"Ah! There it is!" she said trying to reach under Gaara's arms. Now, he was pissed. He will NOT be ignored.

Flinging Raidon's arms above her head with as much force as he could muster, Gaara managed to loosen her top, showing her cleavage; almost made her boobs bounce out of her shirt.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Raidon exclaimed as she faked a shocked expression.

"I thought the great Kazekage had more composure than _this_." She teased as she pulled one of her legs over Gaara's back, pushing him closer.

Oh how she loved to see him squirm!

Just as Gaara was about to say a sly comeback, he was interrupted by Kankuro's blabbering of, "Boobs, boobs, boobs, boobs, boobs. . ." a little drool coming out of the side of his mouth.

Gaara glared at Raidon and she smirked back, as she attempted to pull herself out from underneath him, until he growled and engulfed them in sand, disappearing from the room.

She never looked away from Gaara's eyes; she was taunting him now, making him suffer. Not even his enemies could get under his skin as much as she did

As the sand receded, Raidon found herself in an even more awkward position. She was in Naruto's empty bathtub; her shirt practically off now because of Gaara's equally perverted sand, AND Gaara was looking at her with a grin, a huge, toothy, grin.

He still had her hands pinned above her head, but he replaced them with sand shackles, he put his hands on the floor of the tub beside her head and stared at her, the priceless expression she was giving him, oh it made him want her even more.

Then he glanced down at her neck, her exposed shoulders, and he smiled as he played with the lace black bra strap.

"Why you little whore, look at this, you wore it just for me, how sweet."

"Did you just call me a whore?" Raidon said, a little awestruck.

He ignored her as he slyly traced the thin material with his finger, until he reached the cup of her bra. Stopping as he heard Raidon gasp.

'Dammit! You stupid ass! Why did you do that! Now, I'm gonna have to kill him. Most likely I'd have to kill myself after…no way Suna like that...wow…I kinda sound like a masochist. . ._'_ Raidon whispered to herself, and then she smiled.

"Oh you silly boy, this is one of my more _casual bras_, wait till you see what I have saved up," Raidon said in a sensual whisper, "and this isn't for you, though, I wear it 'cause it's supposed to make my boobs look _amazing_ in this shirt." She said again, turning her face away from his.

Gaara paid no heed to that last remark, because it was true, her boobs were amazing in that shirt, he watched how the thin fabric dove deep into her chest, until the clasp was the only thing he could pay attention to.

Just underneath it, was the Japanese character for LOVE, in a bright red stone, he held it in his hand, gingerly so it would sever from the material that secured it.

Raidon's body twitched when he touched her skin, Gaara was enjoying himself as he watched her emotionless face, but her eyes told a different story, it seemed she wasn't paying full attention; she was more yelling at herself.

Gaara bent down so he was at her ear, "I win, you know? You've lost."

Raidon glared at him, "Oh no little boy, if you want to play with fire, you better know you're going to get burned." She pulled her hands free from the shackles and wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck, pulling him closer to her, as she brushed her lips across his ear, towards his cheek, and to the corner of his lips.

Her cool breath was like a whisper, caressing his face. Gaara closed his eyes as he crushed his body to hers and Raidon smiled, "Looks like I win, not much of a challenge, but what more should I expect when I play with a _child_."

She sighed, she knew full well that Gaara wouldn't back down so easily, he used his sand once more to shackle her arms above her head, and he used his fingertips to trail from her exposed wrists to her neck, then down to her waist, until he grabbed her and held her to him and started to faintly kiss her neck.

She shuddered under him as he smirked. Raidon could feel his smugness emanating from his body, so he wanted to play rough did he? Well, Raidon Killtzer is not a fan of losing any game.

Let's see who's gonna cave first, shall we?

She wrapped her legs around Gaara's waist and smashed his body against hers.

Taking advantaged of his immediate shock, Raidon used her weight to roll them over, so she was the one straddling him.

Leaning forward so she could stare directly into his eyes, the blue haired ninja snaked her arms under his shirt.

As she trailed her hands up to his chest, she gave him a grin while ripping his shirt out from underneath him and tossed it out of the tub.

She held her hands to his chest, as she kissed the corner of his mouth, Gaara grunted as he kissed her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling down her bra straps.

Raidon glared at him, "You wouldn't dare."

She growled, testing him, daring him even, and in one moment, her bra was off and Raidon jumped him, ripping his pants and clawing at him as Gaara kissed her and started to wrestle her for the lead.

They were thrashing around for dominance in the small bathtub, random shreds of clothing littering the bathroom floor.

Gaara and Raidon were gasping for breath, trying to overpower the other while kissing.

A few minutes had passed, and the shower head had managed to be turned on, in the struggle.

Water streamed down on the two who were now staring, or more like glaring at each other, through their panting, trying to catch their breath.

Gaara had found his way back on top and was left in a sock and a tattered pair of underwear.

Raidon laid on the tub floor one hand over her breasts and the other on Gaara's arm. She was reduced to a battered pair of underwear and half a pant leg that hung loosely around her ankle.

Through their gasping breaths, and the steam from the showerhead, they both continued their staring-glaring contest.

Their hair was sticking to their exposed skin, as they were both drenched.

Raidon leaned up to Gaara and softly brushed her lips against his, as he kissed her back gently.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as Gaara pulled her onto his lap, and they kissed again.

Not for dominance this time, but a genuine act.

The moment could've lasted a while longer, if not for Naruto bursting through the bathroom door and vomited on the spot.

Raidon jumped and froze looking at Naruto with vomit dribble on his chin, and before he could mutter a sound, she growled as she and Gaara disappeared in a haze of black smoke.

They both reappeared in Raidon's hotel room.

"Well, I'll speak for both of us when I say that could have gone too far." She said, walking over to the bed and rapping the thick blanket around her exposed torso. "I mean think about it, us having sex in Naruto's bathtub, talk about weird."

Gaara didn't reply. He was surprised at himself for letting his emotions show, and he was kinda pissed that Naruto interrupted.

Sure, he had a sorta friendship with the Uzumaki, but at the moment, he would kill him if he saw him.

Raidon sat with a huff on the bed. "I have no extra clothes; I hope you're aware of that."

Snapping back to reality, Gaara glared at her. "You should have thought of that before you started taking off mine."

She gave a half-hearted laugh. "If I remember correctly, you didn't stop yourself from ripping at my clothes like a ravenous tiger."

True…

"Let's both be honest here, we both have human urges and we're both infatuated with each other. I say either we do it now or never." Raidon said, matter-a-factly.

If Gaara hadn't been drinking that night, he might have just walked outta there, but because he was drunk, he walked over to the girl that has been tormenting him for the past few weeks, and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm not much of a patient person." He muttered before capturing her lips with his own.

As that kiss blew into a full on make out, they were interrupted a second time that night as Raidon's door flung open revealing a burnt and pissed Sasuke.

**End of chapter 16!**

**How'd you like it? A lot I hope, Momma Moose, my good friend wrote practically the whole thing!**

**I thought she deserved it, since she's so perverted and she likes the story!! I hope I didn't mess it up too much with all of my changes, love!!**

**This chapter is one I really want feedback on, for Momma Moose! So, please review!! Please!!**

**Next chapter, you get to see what the others were up to while Raidon and Gaara were busy and why Sasuke's burnt and pissed!!**

**Later!!.**


End file.
